The AWESOME and sexy eyebrow master
by Sadik3000
Summary: A cause d'une auteure tarée moi, Cap'tain Planet le narrateur, suis obligé de vous narrer l'histoire d'un troupeau d'hystériques qui ont eut l'idée bizarre de monter un groupe. Ca me fait chier ? Vous avez  pas idée.
1. Les scones c'est beige

**The sexy and AWESOME eyebrow master !**

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya ( le grand, le génial !)

Description : Bon EN GROS, j'ai fais un remix foireux entre hetalia, nyotalia, nékotalia et k on (ça n'a rien a fouttre là ? Pas grave) Humour, romance, shojo-ai, shonen-ai, song fic, school fic et histoire de filles…

Warnings : Langage grossier ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Un scone, c'est beige. Pas vert à pois violets.<strong>

"…_God save the queen we mean it man"_

Dans une chambre des plus anarchiques, les murs recouverts de posters de rock, de punk et au dessus du lit de photos de l'Angleterre, la chanson retenti soudain sous le coup de sept heure. Dans le lit précédemment énoncé, une silhouette grognante commença à émerger de la couverture – ornée du britanian flag pour changer- et à tapoter mollement sur les boutons du radio réveil pour le faire s'arrêter._  
><em>_"…There is no future in england's dreaming…_

- JE SAIS ! Hurla-t-elle, soudainement plus réveillée. »

« SLAP »

Puis, se sentant idiote de s'énerver contre un réveil matin, elle le ralluma et mis une autre chanson, juste au cas où elle se prenne encore une phrase désagréable du matin. Une fois ceci fait, elle partit à la recherche de sa jupe d'uniforme, pourtant elle était sûre de s'être endormie avec… et la retrouva finalement sous son lit avec une paire de chaussettes propres et pas mal d'autres choses non identifiées. Mais résidant dans la même maison que le type qui terrorisait le lycée rien qu'à l'énonciation du mot « scones », elle avait compris que si certaines choses étaient non identifiées c'est qu'il y avait une sacrée bonne raison. Dans sa salle de bain elle mit encore tout sans dessus dessous pour réussir à faire tenir ses p£tain de couettes et à cacher un vile bouton commençant à montrer sa tête rouge sur sa tempe. Après avoir rincé son visage pour la quatrième fois elle se regarda dans la glace et déprima un coup. Elle poussa un long soupir et recouvrit de buée son miroir avant de dessiner un gros smiley triste dessus.

Oh non je suis tombée sur une emo. C'est bien ma veine ça, je commence à peine mon boulot de narrateur et je tombe là-dessus.

La jeune fille dont on ne connaissait toujours pas de nom dévala les escaliers après avoir regardé l'heure, pris un sac en plastique rempli de sandwichs de couleur douteuse et sorti sans dire un mot à son petit frère ou à ses parents. La vaaaache ! Mais ils ont tous des sourcils de malade ici ! Eh bidule dis- moi que t'en as pas des comme ça ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu peux pas m'entendre. Après une vingtaine de mètres elle croisa un garçon blond portant trois sacs et un ourson dans ses bras. Elle se mit tranquillement à marcher avec lui.

-Salut Matthew.

- Bonjour Alice.

Weepie ! On a des noms ! C'est pas trop tôt tiens. Au fait pourquoi il porte trois sacs l'autre là ? Il fait du culturisme ?

- Tu porte les sacs de qui aujourd'hui ?

- Alfred et Lindsey.

Ah non. Pas du culturisme.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te laisser faire. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'encourager à augmenter ton estime de toi mais si tu continue à porter tout ça tous les matins tu vas attraper un lumbago.

Il lui sourit simplement et lui tendit une de ses oreillettes. Attendez, ca veux dire que là il porte trois sacs de cours et un ours avec un seul bras ? On a retrouvé l'incroyable Hulk ! Il s'appelle Matthew ? M'en fout maintenant je l'appelle Hulk. Alice et son compagnon auquel il manquait un peu de vert remontèrent toute la rue, se mêlant peu à peu à toute une troupe d'élèves en uniforme. Arrivés en haut de la pente ils purent voir l'immense édifice qui leur était précédemment caché. Ouah la baraque ! C'est ça ton école ? Ben toi t'es friquée ma fille… Tu me prête dix euros ? Non ? Merde. Mais qui a stoppé l'histoire comme ça ? C'est une honte voyons ! Bon on reprend.

- Apprends à te coiffer planche à pain !

Une fille aux courts cheveux châtains fonça au milieu des deux jeunes et arracha des bras de Matthew un des cartables qu'il tenait, ce qui causa la chute des autres. Et d'Alice. Vas y Hulk sert toi de tes muscles ! Pète lui la gueule !

- Si tu laisse tomber le sac d'Alfred il va être de mauvaise humeur !, leur cria la fille en riant avant de rejoindre ses amies.

- dé-désolé. Répondit l'adorateur des nounours dans un souffle.

… Hulk t'es un naze. Le mythe tombe. Alice se releva avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable et épousseta son pull du bout des doigts, un air de dédain collé sur le visage en parfaite lady anglaise. Ce cher flegme anglais. En parlant de ça j'ai plus de scones moi. Tu m'en passe ?

- Lindsey devrait vraiment s'acheter un cerveau. Dit-elle en ramassant son sac.

Et ton Matthew s'acheter des couilles. Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules. Ils continuèrent un bout de chemin ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur salle.

- Ah…J'apporte son sac à Alfred et je reviens.

Tu sais mec, au pire tu fais comme Bob l'éponge et tu t'achète des muscles gonflables. Alice le regarda courir quelques instants, se prendre les pieds sur son pantalon, continuer de courir, rentrer dans quelqu'un, se cogner contre un mur, perdre l'équilibre et disparaître de son champ de vision. Même après des années passées ensemble elle se demandait toujours comment, tout maladroit, naïf et tête en l'air qu'il fut il se débrouille pour être toujours entier. Le fait que la plupart des gens ne le voyait pas devait clairement être un mécanisme de défense. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait l'air potiche à rester devant la porte elle posa la main sur le battant et…

- CANADAAA-KUUUUUN !

Madre de dios une multiplicatrice de voyelles !

Alice évita agilement la… créature, qui s'écrasa donc par terre. En même temps si on veut surprendre quelqu'un, faut pas crier avant de lui sauter dessus. La chose albinos aux longs cheveux était apparemment résistante puisqu'elle se releva immédiatement.

- Humm... Il a du être impressionné par ma super-coolitude.

On y croit. Très fort. Avec Charlie la licorne.

- Il est parti par où ?

Alice pointa du pouce la direction opposée à celle où il était allé. Alice elle est peut-être pas super causante comme fille mais ELLE au moins elle sait parler correctement. De temps en temps. Enfin bon en vrai je ne sais pas, pour ce qu'elle a causé depuis le début de ce p%in de chapitre j'ai pas vraiment pu évaluer. Notre ourse de la caverne de la montagne des bonbons alla donc s'asseoir à son pupitre sans parler aux autres élèves (ben oui, la principale caractéristique d'un ours des cavernes c'est d'être un asocial) et attendis patiemment que le cours commence. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, la professeure de littérature finit par arriver, mais – bizarrement – ni Canada, ni Prussia. Allons bon, elle a essayé de le violer dans un placard ? Probable. Mais quand même elle prend son temps…

…

Je sais ! Révélant ses gênes cachés de hulk, il l'a tuée avec un salami et là il est en train de couper son corps en morceau (toujours avec son salami) pour en suite le planquer dans le frigo du réfectoire et ainsi la donner à bouffer aux élèves à midi ! Je suis fort. Très fort. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Matthew et se referma en faisant tout autant de bruit. Merde, il a pas de sang sur lui, ma théorie est bidon. Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Prussia qui resta quelques secondes dans l'entrebâillement pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Miss Beilschmid ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? La classe à déjà commencé depuis un quart d'heure !

- Mais … Canada vient de rentrer et vous lui avez rien dit !

- Qui ça ?

Vous savez le blond là, qui a à moitié défoncé la porte en l'ouvrant et qui se cache derrière son nounours… oui ce couillon là.

- Ecoutez miss Beilschmid, cette fois ci vous ne vous en tirerez pas avec une de vos habituelles excuses vaseuses : pour demain vous me recopierez l'intégralité du chapitre 5 d'Amphitryon !

Après un dernier regard désespéré, l'adolescente décolorée alla s'asseoir à sa place, grognant dans son coin sur la difficulté du sang à arriver au cerveau de sa professeure, visiblement bloqué au niveau de la poitrine. A part ce léger incident, prouvant par la même l'efficacité du système de défense canadien, rien ne se passa de particulier, les cours se succédant tranquillement les uns après les autres et c'est ainsi que lorsque retentit la cloche de midi…

Alice Kirkland, c'est ton narrateur qui te parle, je te somme de mettre un peu de peps dans ta vie ou je te jure que je c**e un arc-en-ciel dans ton cerveau. En tout cas je vais essayer.

Tandis que le narrateur (moi) s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à danser la macarena sur la table ou qu'une météorite vienne s'écraser sur elle, ce fut en fait le vrai blond mais faux hulk qui vint la voir.

- On va manger sur le toit ?

-Si tu veux.

P*******tiiiiinnn ! Mais sérieux, le mot action tu connais ? Eh toi là, l'auteur à la noix, elle arrive ton action ? Parle à mon c*l ma tête est malade ? Merci bien. Ca fait plaisir. Ils montèrent donc sur le toit et s'installèrent sur le rebord pour manger. Pousse Canada par-dessus la rambarde, ce manque d'action ça me donne des envies de meurtre.

- Pourquoi t'as mis tant de temps à revenir ?, demanda Alice tout en mâchant des…des … trucs colorés… non identifiés…

Il prit un air misérable et commença à gémir.

- Quand j'ai donné son sac à Alfred il a encore voulu tester sa nouvelle balle de base-ball sur moi alors j'ai du l'éviter jusqu'au début des cours puis ELLE m'a poursuivi dans le lycée…

Ah… Moi qui optais pour le meurtre et la résurrection de Prussia… Pas drôle.

- Au moins elle a pas touché à tes vêtements pour une fois.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, gardez cette fille, elle met un peu d'ambiance. Ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement en regardant les gens non-asociaux manger. Géniaaaal…

Alors qu'absolument rien ne le prévoyait, la porte menant aux étages inférieurs s'ouvrit en claquant sur trois jeunes filles qui coururent aussitôt vers nos deux protagonistes. La première, une blonde portant une jupe d'uniforme longue et une étole se mit en face d'Alice, une main sur la poitrine, l'autre lui tendant une rose et commença sa tirade :

- Alice Kirkland ! …

- Euh oui ?

Je crois qu'il fallait pas les interrompre mais c'es pas grave, on t'en veut pas. Un jeune ibérique se plaça dos à dos avec la blonde, une main sur la hanche et l'autre vers Alice.

- Nous, le trio terrible, avons l'honneur de t'intégrer …

- … A notre **SUPER **groupe de rock ! Hurla la très connue Miss Beilschmid en poussant les deux autres, qui s'étalèrent « joyeusement » par terre

S'en suivit un gros silence intérieur pour Matthew et Alice, qui essayaient désespérément d'assimiler l'information tandis que le « trio terrible » commençait à se chamailler.

- Mariaaa, geignit la blonde depuis le sol, t'étais pas censée faire ça !

- Peut être ! Mais mon idée est bieeeen plus cool ! Cria cette dernière avant d'embrayer sur un rire machiavélique pour le moins … raté.

- Et mon visage ? Tu as pensé à mon visage ? Et s'il lui étais arrivé quelque chose ? Olala je veux pas regarder …

- Ne t'inquiète pas France tu n'as qu'un peu de poussière. Tiens regarde mon sort d'encouragement : Fusosososo … Fusosososo…

- Ahhh ! Non je le savais mon visage est détruit ! Vite mon miroir !...

- KEEEEESESESESESESESEEEE !...

-Fusosososo …

Oh merci ! Merci cher auteur dans ta grande mansuétude de m'avoir accordé un peu d'action ! (nda : Oui oui je sais… Tu me lèche les pieds ?)

Constatant que plus personne ne faisait attention à eux ils en profitèrent pour effectuer un repli stratégique ou comme on dit dans le sud : ILS SE SONT BARRES COMMEUH DES TAFIOLEUH (de soing). Une fois avoir placé quelques étages entre eux et les malades ils se regardèrent longuement avant de prendre de concert la décision de rayer l'instant qu'ils venaient de vivre de leur mémoire. Le seul problème c'est que l'instant en question n'était absolument pas du même avis et c'est ainsi qu'au cours d'anglais suivant…

- Aliiice, _ma chérie _! Tu sais que c'est très malpoli de ne pas répondre aux gens ? _Vilaiiine_…

Alice… Surtout reste éloignée de cette fille … Je sais pas pourquoi mais je lui trouve un air sacrément pervers …

Comme elle allait l'ignorer et se mettre en binôme avec Canada, la française lui attrapa solidement le bras et la fit s'asseoir sur la même chaise qu'elle.

- Stay away from me you French whore! Dit-elle en a repoussant.

- D'abord on dit courtisane, et ensuite tu ne devrais pas dire de tels mots mon petit lapin !

- Shut the fuck up and lemme go!

Waaaa … la langue de Shakespeare à l'œuvre … Uh-un, Alerte rouge super-sourcils, y'a ton prof qui se ramène !

-Miss Kirkland ? Demanda le russe en lui posa lourdement la main sur l'épaule, Y'a-t-il un problème ?

Dis-lui non ! Tout va très bien ! Sérieux Alice on fait pas la conne avec un type qui a une aura aussi maléfique !

- N-non ! En-Enfin si !, elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre, Miss Bonnefoy n'a clairement pas mon niveau d'anglais, ça serait une perte de temps pour nous deux de nous mettre en groupe, de plus Matthew est tout seul et il est bilingue alors vous voyez ça serait…

- Ah ? Matvey est seul ? Et bien moi je me mets avec lui et vous, vous vous mettez avec miss Bonnefoy. _Da ?_ Dit-il en raffermissant sa prise sur l'épaule d'Alice, le visage plus psychotique que jamais.

- Da ! Oui ! oui oui ! Parfait ! Ahaha … Aha… Uuhhn…

C'était bien ton bobard. Vraiment. Dommage que ton prof soit un pédophile. Pauvre Matthew, il attire les tarés ce pauvre gars ! Je le prendrais presque en pitié… Nan je rigole…

Elle s'assit donc à côté de la française, rayonnante d'avoir gagné.

- Bien ! Donc au sujet de ma proposition… ?

-Promets-moi de te jeter de la Tour Eiffel et je te jure que j'y songerai plus sérieusement. Lui grogna la plus petite.

- Olala ! Quelle tête siniiistre ! Mais nous avons vraiment besoin de toi ! Tu es la patrie du rock, comment veux tu qu'on ait l'air sérieux si on forme un groupe sans toi ?

- Je sais pas… Faites vous les coupes de cheveux à coucher dehors, chantez des trucs sur des saumons ou jouez à l'eurovision en costumes roses.

Tiens au fait faudrait demander à Picardie ce qu'il en pense ça pourrait être marrant.

- Je t'en priiiiiee ! Dit-elle en lui faisant des petit yeux de chiots (vous savez celui qu'ils ont avant qu'on leur roule dessus avec le tracteur… oui celui là), dit ouiiiii !

- Quand les pots de marmelade se mettront à communiquer avec le cerfeuil.

- Ca peut s'arranger.

- **Non** !

Et sous ses yeux horrifiés, la française prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et passa doucement l'autre sur son visage.

- Ahh ma (tousse) douce (tousse-tousse) petite Alice, sache que je n'abandonne jamais avant d'avoir atteint mon but…

OOOLA OLA OLA ! On s'écarte miss, je ne narre pas les viols moi ! Mais il fait quoi le prof là ? Eho c'est un cours non ?

Préférant la mort au déshonneur, elle chercha son professeur des yeux à toute vitesse… et dû se résoudre à chercher de l'aide ailleurs quand elle vit qu'il faisait EXACTEMENT la même chose que France.

- Ah d'accord…

Euh elle s'est pas rapprochée ta française ? Ecarte-toi Alice bordel !

- Aww ta peau est si douce… Et si je t'emportais chez moi histoire qu'on en discute de plus près mm ?

Soudainement, Canada-le-non-hulk se leva, surprenant le psychopathe et annonça haut et fort :

- Je ne me sens pas très bien professeur ! Je vais aller à l'infirmerie !

- Da ! Dit il en souriant, Je t'a…

- JE L'ACCOMPAGNE ! Hurla Alice.

Oh yeah ! Super Hulk !

Et ils détalèrent prestement, tout en courant ils se mirent à parler.

- Huff… C'est moi ou … Huff… On passe beaucoup de temps à… Huff … à fuir en ce moment

- Moi j'ai l'habitude.

Ce qui explique pourquoi il est pas essoufflé. Ou alors Alice est une bouse en sport. Quoique je pense que c'est les deux.

- Tu crois que … huff… ca va lui passer ?

- Vu que son frère continu à m'espionner au bout de cinq ans je dirais que non.

- Aaarf….

**En cours de musique :**

- Mais je te jure ça va être super cool on a déjà des textes trop géniaux et …

-NON !

**En cours de littérature : **

- Pour faire plaisir à grande sœur…

- Dis-moi, Bonnefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te rentrer ce foutu _**NON**_ dans ta tête ?

'Sont persistantes ces bêtes là… Eh mais j'y pense elle pas dans ta classe elle !

**A la fin des cours : **

- Alleeez !

- On fera tes corvées !

Menteuse.

- Grande sœur t'apprendras plein de choses …

NON !

- Non. Je suppose que je vous dis à demain ?

**Le lendemain en club de foot :**

- Mais on va chanter sur les tomates ! Tout le monde aime les * se prends le ballon dans la figure*

Nice shot !

- Est-ce que la joie d'un oui te ferait avoir une crise cardiaque !

**Et ainsi une semaine plus tard …**

- OUI ! OUI J'ACCEPTE DE FAIRE PARTIE DE VOTRE SALOPERIE DE GROUPE ! C'EST BON VOUS ME LACHEZ MAINTENANT ?

-On abandonnera jamais et … hein ?

- Elle a … ?

- Oui … Oui je crois…

Après quelques instants de silence elles se mirent à crier comme des ado pré-pubères en chaleur tout au s'auto-congratulant exagérément avant de se retourner vers Alice (et Canada caché derrière) un lueur un peu folle dans le regard… Enfin plus que d'habitude quoi.

- Bien maintenant va falloir se mettre d'accord sur les répétitions… dit la blonde en rajustant son chignon.

- Et les chansons ! Cria l'espagnole

- Et toi Alice tu superviseras ! Finit Maria en pointant Alice dans un geste théâtral (qui manqua d'éborgner France)

- Mais… Mais…

Imaginez avoir fait une connerie, genre une grosse. Très grosse. Comme confier l'entretien de votre maison aux frères italiens. Ensuite après une journée de boulot absolument éreintante, vous rentrez chez vous et voyez le désastre. Vous savez qu'en plus de vous occuper des deux monstres à la mentalité de gosses des deux ans et demi vous allez devoir tout nettoyer, ainsi vous ne vous coucherez que vers 4 heures du matin… pour vous lever à cinq. Vous l'avez ? Ce sentiment de « Oh putin… » ? Ben c'est ce qu'elle ressent actuellement ma Alice.

Dans son dos Canada soupira profondément.

Ouaip. Il est du même avis que moi Hulk. T'es dans la merde.

* * *

><p>La phrase D'angleterre fait évidemment référence à tokio hotel (allemagne) Soy un salmon de Seguridad social (espagne) et au fatals picards (france).<p>

Au fait vous saviez que picardie est REELEMENT un personnage du manga ? Sisi ! Il prends des photos des autres personnages pour le compte de France.

Voilà voilà, première fic que je fais sur hétalia (j'ai pas pu résister !)

j'ai éssayé de ne pas faire trop d'OOC tout en me bidonnant comme une malade.

Vous croyez qu'ils ont assez souffert ? NAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Au fait comme je sais pas trop encore quoi mettre comme pairings si vous avez des idée à me soumettre elles sont bienvenues (surtout pour canada !(il y a déjà France (mâle), russie, prusse et Cuba).

Mon rythme de parution et d'un chapitre par semaine en vacances, rien le reste du temps donc il reste 7 chapitre avant la rentrée. Ensuite la fic sera en hiatus jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Explications sur mon profil.


	2. I'm a poor lonesome cow boy

Chapitre 2 : I've a long long way from home (school)…

"Feignaaaasse…"

A six heures treize, la super géniale Maria Beilschmid fut réveillée par son tout aussi merveilleux jumeau qui lui envoya des petits coups de pieds à travers son matelas depuis le lit du bas, le sien étant surélevé. Elle sortit de son lit en grognant et, dû à son état actuel de morte vivante, elle s'écrasa lourdement par terre. Cette position lui permettait d'admirer son plafond, sur lequel elle et son frère avaient peint le drapeau de la Prusse des années plus tôt. D'accord l'aigle avait une tête d'alcoolique mais après tout ils ne passaient pas leur temps le nez en l'air. Les seuls mots capables de décrire leur chambre étaient « joyeux bordel » et « antre d'alcolos ». En effet celle-ci, bien que petite, semblait être les reste du contenu de toute une maison après un ouragan. Plus les canettes et bouteilles de bières ça et là. Elle se releva difficilement et sortit de la pièce, sans s'inquiéter de réveiller son frère. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et commença à s'habiller. Dans la salle d'eau, comme dans tout l'appartement, régnait une forte odeur de citron, la raison était que tous les matins et pendant deux heures, Gilbert allait travailler au port à décharger les poissons péchés pendant la nuit. Le travail était dur, il revenait toujours avec une odeur épouvantable, mais c'était bien payé et il pouvait ramener du poisson de temps en temps. Ayant des cheveux naturellement lisses et une peau superbe elle sortit de la salle de bain assez rapidement. Et c'est là que commençait le moment le plus amusant de la journée.

Le plus amusant ? Je crains le pire. Pourquoi je commente la voyeuse de la bande moi ? Je veux revoir Alice ! Il est trop tôt pour que je bosse, la petite anglaise elle se lève une heure plus tard !

Elle entra en catimini dans la chambre de son frère, se félicitant mentalement pour ses hypra-coolissimes (ce mot EXISTE ?) Compétences de ninja. En fait elle faisait pas mal de bruit, mais vu que son très cher et adoré petit frère ronflait comme un sonneur il ne l'entendit pas et rien n'interrompit son rêve. Ledit rêve étant trop pervers pour le rating de cette fanfiction il ne sera donc pas décrit.

A ce point ? Mais quelle famille de tarés…

Elle se pencha vers son lit, en attrapa un pied … et le renversa avec une main.

Ok. Avant on avait Hulk, maintenant on a retrouvé miss Hulk. Ils ne risquent pas de se marier, mais si elle le viole à quoi ressembleras le gosse ?

…

Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir.

Le jeune Allemand cria lors de sa chute – de façon masculine cela va de soi – puis se releva au quart de tour.

- MARIA ! NON MAIS QU'EST-C…

- Félicia fait le chemin jusqu'au lycée avec nous, dit elle en lui jetant un uniforme propre à la figure. Habille-toi.

Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, assimilant la nouvelle, avant de courir comme un dératé vers la salle de bain tout en trébuchant contre les quelques canettes de la veille qu'il n'avait pas rangées et en se prenant le mur avant d'atteindre la porte. Peut être devrait elle lui donner ses lunettes ? … Naann.

Cette fille là je l'aime bien finalement. L'amour fraternel est tellement présent à travers ses actes…

Alors que Ludwig jurait dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait elle passa dans la pièce à vivre et commença à inspecter leurs réserves pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Car oui elle savait cuisiner. Mal. Mais des trois c'était la seule à n'avoir jamais rien fait d'explosif ou d'empoisonné donc c'était à elle de préparer à manger. Et puis, ça l'entraînait pour son travail le soir.

La bande de bras cassés. Non mais sérieusement la cuisine c'est facile, Tu mets un truc salé sur une poêle quand ça commence à sentir le cramé tu l'enlève. Comment ça c'est pas comme ça qu'on cuisine ? Bien sur que si ! Je suis encore en vie non ?

Elle se décida finalement à mettre des toasts dans le grille pain, des saucisses à cuire et un paquet de yaourts sur la table. Elle surveillait vaguement la cuisson quand elle reçu un message de France. Rien de bien intéressant, mais elle continua de discuter avec elle jusqu'à ce que son frère (le petit) sorte en trombe de sa chambre (à elle) en portant son autre frère (le mort vivant) sur l'épaule. Il le jeta sans cérémonie sur une chaise avant de dévaster méthodiquement la pièce.

- OU AVEZ-VOUS MIS MES LUNEEEEEEEEETTES ! Hurla-t-il, faisant probablement mourir tous les petits vieux un peu trop cardiaques à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Pas grave. Les vieux ça sert à rien, 'faut tous y buter ! Comment ça je suis un psychopathe ? Je vous interdis de dire ça !

Gilbert leva le nez de ses saucisses et s'adressa à sa sœur en souriant. Pas un gentil sourire, non. Plutôt le sourire machiavélique des méchants dans James Bond.

- Tu les as mises où ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle fit exactement le même sourire flippant que lui et leva les yeux vers le plafonnier, sur lequel étaient scotchées les lunettes de leur frère. Il suivit son regard et commença à ricaner avec elle.

Mais c'est quoi ce rire ? On dirait un happy tree friend qui appelle à l'aide en s'étouffant avec du pop corn !

Le ricanement des jumeaux les plus cool de la création n'étant pas spécialement discret, leur frère se planta devant eux, à deux doigts de l'hyperventilation et s'apprêta à hurler.

- Eh c'est pas de ma faute ! Si t'étais pas aussi tordant le matin quand Félicia vient avec nous, je te ferais pas ce genre de blague.

Logique. Vache, mais logique.

- Je … Je ne vois absolument en quoi mon comportement change quand cette … cette _italienne_ est dans les parages, Répondit-il avec une mauvaise foi absolue en rougissant comme une pivoine. ET RENDS-MOI MES LUNETTES !

- Ca va ! Elles sont sur le plafonnier…

Elle le regarda se jeter sur l'objet précédemment cité en soufflant intérieurement sur le manque d'humour de son frère. Pendant le reste du repas et sur le chemin menant à la maison d'Isabel et d'Antonio, Les faux jumeaux mais vrais crétins firent une listes des choses que Ludwig devait proposer à la belle italienne accompagnés par les pépiements de leur canari. Le blond devint graduellement plus rouge et se mit à saigner du nez au fur et à mesure que les deux terreurs parlaient.

Comment ce type peut être aussi sainte-nitouche en vivant sous le toit de dépravés pareils ? Ca me dépasse. Ou alors il cache bien son jeu, mais ça j'en doute.

Ils passèrent récupérer les faux jumeaux espagnols, puis Félicia et son grand frère, qui menaça Ludwig des pires maux qu'il pouvait imaginer (entre autres de se voir pousser une moustache encore plus moche et poilue que celle du sergent Garcia) avant de reporter son infatigable rage envers l'humanité sur Antonio, et enfin Françoise et son petit frère.

Sacrée bande de tarés. Je me demande comment cette ville était avant qu'ils se rencontrent.

L'élégante française se tourna vers le reste de la troupe et demanda à parler. Elle dû attendre quelques secondes que les conversations se tassent avant de pouvoir continuer.

- Bien ! A partir d'aujourd'hui nous irons chercher deux nouvelles personnes le matin, vous les connaissez sans doute pour la plupart : Alice Kirkland et Matthew Williams. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait où ils habitent ?

MA ALICE ! Ahh ! Je me demandais quand je la reverrais celle là ! Non parce que suivre l'albino là ça va bien cinq minutes, il se passe pas trois secondes sans qu'elle pense à un truc pervers concernant le p'tit canadien. Elle a toute une collection d'affaires qu'elle lui a piqué ! Et pleins de photos de lui et…

Ils se mirent tous à commenter la nouvelle, en même temps évidemment, ce qui fit que Françoise ne comprit absolument rien à ce qu'ils dirent.

- Qui ça ?

- Matthew ? Mon Matthew à moi ? Ah mais je sais où il habite ! On y va ! On y va ! Mon Ma…

- Kirkland ? Elle ne serait pas de la famille du prof d'histoire?

- C'est son frère il parait.

- Elle est jolie ?

- **S'Il vous plait ! **Dit la française en haussant le ton. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre, Je répète, est-ce que quelqu'un sait où Alice habite ?

- Moi je sais ! Répondit Antonio, Une fois je suis allé jeter des œufs pourris sur la voiture de son frère.

Charmant. Et moi qui me disais qu'il avait une tête de gentil garçon.

Il prit donc les devant et les guida vers la grande maison de briques recouvertes de lierre. Comme toute la maison semblait encore endormie (personne n'avait ramassé le journal et il n'y avait aucun cris, donc pour eux cela voulait dire que tout le monde comatait encore. CQFD.) ils prirent la décision d'escalader la gouttière pour entrer dans la chambre d'Alice et la faire sortir de force. Maria et Isabel, étant les plus agiles, montèrent en premières, puis l'espagnole sortit une corde (inspecteur gadget !) pour qu'elles puissent tracter la troisième tarée qui refusait catégoriquement d'escalader la gouttière, de peur de ruiner ses escarpins ou son étole. A trois, elles remontèrent le volet et ouvrirent la fenêtre.

Un mot. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire cette chambre aux yeux de la Prussienne.

PUNK.

Ah et aussi explosion, dévastation et un vague sentiment de familiarité mais on va pas chipoter.

ALIIIICE ! Tu m'as manquée sale gosse !

Les trois cinglées entrèrent dans la chambre en faisant attention à ne marcher sur rien d'important avant de se diriger vers le lit dans lequel dormait profondément une masse informe au milieu d'une tonne de peluches de licornes, de lapins et de fées, ce qui détonait un peu par rapport au reste de la chambre. Maria renversa son lit...

Maria a utilisé : Force !

… mais elle réagi en se roulant en boule contre son lapin nain (je l'avais même pas remarqué lui.)

Ce n'est pas très efficace…

Françoise essaya de la réveiller à son tour.

- Youhouuuuuu ! AliiiIIIIICE ! C'est l'heure de se LEVEEERRR !

Françoise a utilisé : Hurlement !

- … 'mlève qu'dans un'eure… Grogna-t-elle avant de tirer la couverture sur elle.

Ce n'est pas très efficace …

- Awww … elle est toute mignonne on dirait un bébé lapin … fit Isabel en s'approchant, un coulis de sang sortant de son nez.

Isabel a utilisé : Aura pédo !

Alice lui balança aussitôt son oreiller à la figure le plus fort qu'elle put.

- Gnegage...

C'est super efficace !

-Qu'sesvous f'tez ch'moi ?

- Déjà, arrête d'imiter mon prof de maths, rétorqua la française, et ensuite va t'habiller tu vas au lycée avec nous.

- 'kay, 'kay, ç'va… dit elle en enlevant son haut.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent qu'Alice ne portait rien sous son t-shirt. Ils parce que Gilbert se demandant ce qui prenait tant de temps avait entrepris de grimper la gouttière à son tour et avait atteint la fenêtre au moment où Alice se déshabillait. Trop endormie pour voir à deux mètres, Alice ne dit rien et fouilla la pièce à la recherche de son uniforme, toujours dévêtue. Il devint d'une intéressante couleur rouge vif avant de se cacher les yeux. Il regarda timidement de nouveau, devint l'incarnation d'un panneau de signalisation, se cacha les yeux avec les deux mains … et alla faire coucou au sol quelques mètres plus bas.

Si je m'attendais à ça … non mais moi je le prenais pour un dépravé ! C'est juste un gosse qui s'y croit. Encore un mythe de tombé. Au suivant.

Quelques minutes plus tard elles sortirent par la porte de derrière et ils purent continuer leur route vers l'école, pendant qu'Alice portait un nombre impressionnant de livrets et sa guitare.

Elle a décidé de nous la jouer Hulk elle aussi ? Mais si ça continue ils vont nous faire un fan-club… Et pourquoi ils n'essayent pas d'imiter bob l'éponge ? C'est décidé, je veux, j'ordonne et j'exige que le groupe de rock s'appelle « Nous vénérons Patrick ».

Comme elle tremblait sous le poids consécutif de l'instrument des feuilles, Félicia lui jeta un regard intéressé.

- Quoi ? Grogna Alice, décidemment pas rassurée d'être en territoire ennemi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est toutes ces feuilles ? Ca à l'air lourd.

Des tracts avec les mesures à suivre pour survivre lors de l'apocalypse zombie à venir.

- Oh ça … J'ai fais quelques recherches … ce sont des partitions.

- Alors ce n'est pas à toi de les porter seule, raisonna-t-elle sévèrement, autant qu'elle le pouvait en tous cas.

Elle lui prit ses partitions des mains et les répartis entre eux, ne lui en laissant que quelques unes.

- Maiiis ! Râla France, je vais me casser un ongle !

- ET je n'ai PAS besoin d'aide.

Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ton dos est en train de chanter le « Gloria Alléluia » ?

- Tatata ! Rétorqua l'italienne. Maintenant nous sommes tous amis alors il faut nous entraider !

… Encore une qui a trop regardé la petite maison dans la prairie. Vous savez le truc chiant dans lequel le type il est toujours en train de couper du bois. Ils devraient faire « le retour de la revanche de Charles Ingalls ». Je vois ça d'ici : La dernière fois, il a coupé … 18651 stères de bois avec un salami ! Attention car il a maintenant … une HACHE !

Bientôt dans vos salles.

- Moi ? S'insurgea son frère, Ami avec cette grosse patate ? Non mais t'as fumé !

Ahh c'est bon la réalité.

Une fois à la maison de Mattie il fallut retenir Maria d'aller le viol… réveiller (un lapsus ? Où ça ?) Et ce fut donc à Alice d'y aller.

- Tu pourrais passer par la fenêtre, Raisonna Françoise, celle du rez de chaussé est ouverte ça serait…

Pendant qu'elle s'inventait toute une opération commando afin d'entrer sans se faire repérer, l'anglaise lui jeta un regard atterré et alla sonner. Une femme vint ouvrir.

- Bonjour madame Williams, je viens chercher Matthew.

- Oh oui bonjour ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant joyeusement, Mais entre je t'en prie, j'ai fais des croissants tu en veux ?

Les autres, cachés dans les buissons depuis le moment où elle avait sonné, se sentirent tout d'un coup très bêtes. Mais vraiment. Ca ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit que si les deux se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfants c'était parce que leurs parents étaient amis. C'était trop évident. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un croissant à la main avec le canadien qui essayait de faire comprendre à sa mère que les queues de cheval étaient quelque chose de très masculin.

- Dites, vous êtes nombreux aujourd'hui ! Mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans les buissons ?

Ils sont mentalement déficients.

- Aucune idée, Répondit Alice en haussant les épaules. Probablement un trip bizarre.

- Ahh …, dit elle un peu décontenancée. Puis elle décida de ne faire comme si de rien n'était En tout cas tu diras à ta mère que son cheesecake était divin. Passez une bonne journée !

Comme le troupeau d'imbéciles était toujours en train d'accepter sa propre bêtise, Alice commença à parler avec son meilleur ami comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, en grande partie pour lui faire oublier sa timidité.

- C'est vrai que ça te va plutôt bien ce genre de coiffure.

- Tu trouve ? Répondit-il en souriant naïvement.

- Oui, tu ressemble encore plus à une fille comme ça.

Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de se mettre à bouder pendant qu'elle riait devant sa tête.

- Jeffrey m'a dit que ça m'allait très bien …

- Normal. Dit elle tranquillement, Il est persuadé que tu es une fille depuis qu'il a l'âge de faire la différence entre les deux sexes. Comment il va au fait ?

- Pas mal. Il tique toujours autant quand on lui parle d'Alfred et il a promit de massacrer Lindsey.

- Tant mieux, ça…

Comme elle était curieuse Françoise s'immisça dans leur conversation.

- Matthieu qui est Jeffrey ? Demanda-t-elle, C'est ton petit ami ?

Ce dernier piqua un fard et commença à balbutier des phrases sans queue ni tête en cachant la sienne derrière son ours (quelqu'un lui a parlé ! Le pauvre il va mourir !). Alice, plus ou moins charitable, vint à son secours.

- Non, c'est le jumeau d'Alfred, Jefferson, ses parents l'ont inscrit dans une école à l'étranger il y a quelques années parce que quelqu'un leur avait envoyé une lettre disant qu'un des jumeaux avait mis une jeune fille enceinte et que comme ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir lequel des deux c'était, ils allaient essayer de faire un mariage à trois.

Le groupe explosa de rire tandis qu'Alice continuait sur sa lancée et qu'Antonio devenait très pâle.

- … C'est probablement le même débile qui envoie des menaces bizarres à mon grand frère.

L'espagnol commença à se faire tout petit tandis que sa sœur demandait des détails.

- Quoi comme menaces ?

- Oh des trucs idiots comme « je viendrais la nuit et raserais vos sourcils ».

Finalement il explosa.

- Eh ! C'était plutôt bien trouvé !

Il y eut un grand silence avant que Gilbert ne parte dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Antonio tu crains. Sérieux. Il faut leur EPILER les sourcils ! Le rasage ça fait pas mal !

Suis-je le seul à me demander comment diable il peut savoir ça ?

- … Désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Répliqua Alice. Il revient en avril.

Ils continuèrent à parler, d'abord avec réticence, puis plus chaleureusement ( ben par rapport au zéro absolu tout est chaud alors si on part de là …) Jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent au lycée. Là le groupe se morcela : Félicia entraîna Ludwig à sa suite pendant que Lovino ne regardait pas, Antonio, Gilbert et Francis partirent vers une de leur connaissance pour « régler quelque chose », Romano partit en mission-suicide pour aller dire au conseiller d'éducation à quel point les églises finlandaises étaient moches et devaient être bulldozées, Canada … disparut ( moi je dis, fais lui faire le test pour le métagène !) et le trio féminin entraîna Alice et ses livrets vers une salle qu'elle pensait perpétuellement vacante. En fait elle avait raison. Justement, comme elle n'appartenait à personne, les trois jeunes filles avaient décidé qu'elle serait à elles et l'avaient donc « aménagée » à leur guise pour servir de salle de répétition. Ainsi quand elle entra, elle se retrouva nez à nez face à une débauche de posters, de couleurs et de style différent assez … surprenante.

On dirait un vomi de Picasso pendant une gueule de bois. Enfin, si ça doit ressembler à quelque chose, c'est sûrement ça.

Alice décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de question et commença à déballer son engin.

T'as raison ma fille. Faut pas contrarier les psychopathes.

- Donc c'est ici qu'on va répéter c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en avisant les instruments des autres dans un coin.

- Ouaip, répondit Isabel. Tu veux qu'on te fasse écouter comment on joue ?

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu répondre elles se dépêchèrent de commencer. Quoi elles jouent super mal et personne veut les écouter ?

Au bout de trente secondes, elle commença à se demander si elle avait fait quelque chose de très mal dans une vie antérieure pour avoir à rejouer mission impossible dans celle-ci.

Ah … Oui. Oui c'est exactement ce que je pensais.

En fait individuellement elles ne jouaient pas trop mal. Pas encore assez bien pour les mettre sur une scène, mais tout de même. L'ennui, c'est qu'elles ne s'écoutaient absolument pas jouer. Vraiment. Si Isabel avait un rythme entrainant, celui de Françoise à l'opposé était trop doux. Quant à Maria … Maria faisait ce qui lui chantait.

- Bon stop, _stop, STOP_ ! On arrête les frais.

Elles lui jetèrent un regard étonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Françoise

Rien. C'était juste tellement à chier qu'elle va nous faire un infarctus entre les pattes.

Alice prit deux grandes inspirations pour se calmer avant de parler doucement, comme si elles étaient atteintes de troubles mentaux.

- On va recommencer ce morceau d'accord ? Mais cette fois je joue avec vous et vous écoutez mes conseils. C'est bon ?

Elles la regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Euh oui mais pourquoi ? On joue ma…

- Vous jouez bien, _bien_, _**bieeen**_ pire que mal, La trancha acidement Alice.

- Oh quand même pas t'es vache là. Rétorqua Maria

SIIIIIII ! On dirait un chat coincé dans un aspirateur et une sonnerie de réveil matin chantant en canon !

Sans les écouter elle commença à jouer, montrant par là même qui était le maître. Elles reprirent la mélodie en route, tout en essayant de suivre les conseils d'Alice. La tête de psychopathe qu'elle affichait semblait être un motif suffisant pour les faire obéir. Au bout d'un moment, comme elles jouaient bien, l'anglaise se mit à chanter, appréciant réellement la chanson.

A la fin elles s'entre regardèrent.

- … On n'a jamais joué aussi bien, pointa Françoise.

C'est vrai. Mes oreilles ne saignent plus.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis Rosbeef ? On joue assez bien pour toi ? S'exclama victorieusement Maria.

Elle rosit un peu avant de répondre.

- Ca va … Minute, comment tu m'as appelée ?

Sans s'intéresser à la fin de la réponse elles se mirent à faire les hystériques et à recommencer à parler toutes en même temps

- Je vous l'avais dit !

- Et pour les chansons ...

- T'as vu, t'as vu, t'as…

Le charme des cinglées. Alice, si tu veux les assommer je te donnerais un coup de main avec joie.

- … Et pour le nom du groupe ? Tenta-t-elle

Allez quoi ! Tu pourrais prendre l'extincteur là !

- Les super tomates !

- La revanche de la Prusse !

- French Kiss !

Nous vénérons Patrick ! Quoi ? C'est pas plus nul que ce qu'elles proposent.

- MégaManiacs ! Cria Maria.

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie, ce qui fit qu'elles ne l'entendirent pas, et coururent toutes vers leurs classes respectives. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus personne dans la pièce, elle murmura pour elle-même.

- Une voix contre zéro. Nous sommes donc d'accord pour MégaManiacs.

Elle se mit donc à faire des pochoirs pour bomber les instruments.

C'est beau la démocratie.

* * *

><p>Je rends à César ce qui est à Papa et à Papa ce qui est à César (ou l'inverse ?), le trip sur la petite maison dans la prairie est un délire à lui.<p>

Sérieusement c'est traumatisant la petite maison dans la prairie ! La chiantitude monte au cerveau. Ma mère est la preuve vivante qu'on peut fangirliser sur tout. MÊME la petite maison dans la prairie. Et ça fait peur.

Si vous êtes un peu perdus au niveau des années et tout je ferais un petit résumé en début du premier chapitre la prochaine fois.

Je sais que ça sert à rien mais si je devais choisir un personnage préféré parmi eux je pense que ça serais le narrateur. Je lui verrais bien Capt'ain Planet comme nom.

Reviews ?


	3. c'est dur d'être une sexbombe

Chapitre 3 : C'est tellement dur d'être une sex-bombe

Dans une chambre particulièrement luxueuse, une chaine hi-fi dernier cri commença à diffuser une chanson, comme elle avait été programmée pour. La mélodie fut d'abord douce, uniquement chantée, puis une guitare, une batterie et un piano la rejoignirent. Dans le lit où dormaient plusieurs personnes nues, l'une d'elle commença à se lever sans faire de bruits. La belle française éteignit la musique avant de se glisser discrètement dans sa salle de bain, où comme d'habitude son majordome avait laissé des vêtements et son repas de midi afin qu'elle puisse fuir ses conquêtes nocturnes rapidement. Plus tard dans la matinée, il irait probablement les réveiller et si nécessaire, les faire sortir par la fenêtre. Violement. Elle regarda un instant son reflet dans le miroir, prenant la pose, faisant des mines séduisantes, le tout dans une attitude infiniment narcissique. Finalement, comme elle entendit un grognement elle sortit par la lucarne et descendit jusqu'au sol grâce à l'échelle cachée sous les rosiers grimpants.

Je sais pas vous mais moi ça me fait penser à James Bond. Et puis qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ? J'en ai marre, d'abord je me choppe une stalker, ensuite une perverse… eh mais minute, si c'est la troisième qui suit j'aurais peut être quelqu'un de normal !

Alors qu'elle atteignait le sol elle vit Francis sortir de la maison en courant, un air terrorisé sur le visage, tentant de boutonner sa chemise tout en tenant son sac sous son bras.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a perdu son gloss (saveur framboise ! 'Tention !) ?

- Que se passe-t-il Francis ? S'enquit sa grande sœur, mauvaise surprise au réveil ?

- Mère se dirige vers nos chambres !

...

Après quelques secondes, le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau, les enfants Bonnefoy se mirent à courir comme si leurs pauvres vies de débauchés en dépendaient, ce qui était tout à fait le cas. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres alors qu'ils croyaient pouvoir se sauver, la porte d'entrée de leur maison s'entrouvrit sur une mince silhouette laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux.

- FraaAAnnciiissss, Françoiiiisse …. mes enfants adooorééés…... Puis elle sortie une rapière de derrière son dos en faisant un grand sourire, _Je vais vous exterminer !_

Ah.

AH.

FUYEZ ! FUYEZ POUR VOS VIES !

Bien qu'ils ne soient qu'à moitié habillé pour l'un et sur talons hauts pour l'autre ils dépassèrent ce jour là le record mondial au sprint, étant bien connu que l'on court plus vite avec une furie armée hurlant des insanités aux fesses.

Vous croyez que ça marche pour les cyclistes ? Après la dope et les moteurs dans les vélos on en est plus à ça près… Quoi que non. Ca serait un peu voyant quand même. Vous croyez qu'elle les mordrait ? Ca serait marrant, ça mettrais un peu d'animation et ça ferait vendre du pop corn. Ils seraient même capables d'en faire un film tragique. Si je vous jure ! Imaginez : _Le cycliste et la sorcière_ ! L'histoire tragique d'un type voulant trouver la meilleure dope. Ca existe déjà ? ….Ah… Je savais que les français étaient nul en cinéma mais là…

Sans se préoccuper des considérations du narrateur, ils continuèrent de courir jusqu'à ce que leur mère ne soit plus en vue.

-On l'a semée ?

-Oui … souffla son frère. Oui je crois.

Elle là elle arrive et les bouffe tout crus.

Ils rirent un peu pendant que l'une refaisait sa coiffure et que l'autre finissait de s'habiller. Le tout en exagérant les postures séduisantes.

Je sais pas vous mais moi ils me gonflent. Un jour faudra que quelqu'un leur raconte les fables grecques où les gens trop beaux finissent toujours par crever. Moi en tout cas ça me défoulera. Quoi ? Qui est le sal**d qui a dit « complexe d'infériorité » que je change en salami pour rat ?

Quand leurs amis les rejoignirent ils leur racontèrent leurs mésaventures tout en se plaignant bruyamment sur l'injustice que leur horrible marâtre leur faisait subir. Ces derniers agréèrent sur le fait de ne rien dire et de les laisser dans leur petite bulle de manière à éviter leur speech in-ter-mi-na-ble sur la liberté de l'amour. Quand ils arrivèrent à la grande maison recouverte de lierre, Alice et Matthew en sortirent, accompagnés par un petit garçon pour le moins … bruyant. En effet le digne représentant de la famille sourcils criait à une Alice épuisée à quel point son super robot allait la massacrer, exterminer, écrabouiller et autres occupations fort intéressantes en –er. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle attrapa son petit frère par le bras et le jeta entre les pattes de Félicia et Ludwig.

Ou comment se délester avec une efficacité maximale du morpion chieur par Alice Kirkland.

- Ca vous fera un entraînement pour vos gosses, dit-elle, intransigeante.

Alors que Ludwig bredouillait en rougissant comme une collégienne, l'italienne se fit un devoir d'étouffer Peter sous ses attentions.

Elle compte faire un infanticide celle là ?

Sans plus se soucier de son petit frère, Alice se mit à discuter avec Matthew à propos d'un diner que leur famille avaient eut ensemble la veille. A côté d'eux Maria fronçait les sourcils, en proie à une grande concentration, cherchant à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la gênait.

Ah.

Voilà elle avait trouvé.

- Vous couchez ensemble ?, cria-t-elle à l'intention des deux adolescents comme une mégère en colère.

Mais d'où elle sort ça celle là ? Ma pure et innocente petite Alice ? C'est une blague ?

L'anglaise la regarda sans comprendre pendant que son ami s'étouffait avec une miette de son croissant et que les autres commençaient à rire. Elle ? Coucher avec Matthew ? D'où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien sortir ça ?

- Ne nie pas ! Cria l'hystérique, vous êtes sortis en même temps !

- Oui, il a dormi chez moi mais…

Recule Alice ! RECUUULE !

Alors que l'albino s'approchait dangereusement de super-sourcils Matthew eut le temps de finir d'avaler sa viennoiserie avant de nier.

-Non, non, non , NON ! Cria-t-il paniqué (hélas), Tu te trompe, elle m'a invité pour me dire qu'elle est amoureuse de…

Alice se jeta sur lui et lui bâillonna la bouche de ses deux mains, plus rouge qu'un camion de pompier. Rassurée, Maria s'agrippa au canadien comme une verrue à un pied. Malheureusement l'intervention de Hulk avait d'ores et déjà éveillé la curiosité des autres. Elle eut beau nier avec une absolue mauvaise foi, ils se jetèrent sur elle en adolescents pleins d'hormones en manque de ragots, ce qui permit à Peter de s'éclipser pour aller faire le chemin avec « sa jolie petite suisse » et son meilleur ami, mouton tremblant (c'est son nom indien). Voyant tout cela, Félicia sourit encore plus niaisement que d'habitude ce qui alerta son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme une conne ? Grogna-t-il, T'es sous extasy ?

J'adore ce type. Sérieux. C'est mon nouveau meilleur ami.

- Ca va être une bonne journée ! Prédit elle joyeusement, Il a beaucoup d'amour dans l'air !

Uh-Hun. Miss petite maison dans la prairie le retour épique. Dites moi, par amour elle parle de Maria qui joue les verrues plantaires, Antonio qui harcelle mon nouveau pote, le type qui saigne du nez auquel elle est accrochée, ma rosbeef préférée qui joue la mauvaise foi, les froggies qui sautent (sur) tout ce qui bouge, le morveux braillard qui drague, Isabel qui s'approche d'eux en saignant du nez avec son aura pédo ou le suisse avec sa mitraillette qui vise l'espagnole susmentionnée ?

…

Eh deux minutes …

ISABEL TIRE TOI IL VA TE CANARDER !

Plus tard dans la matinée, après avoir sauvé Peter d'Isabel, Isabel de Vash, êtres parties voir les changements de Maria sur leurs instruments, massacré Maria à cause des dits changements et répété un peu sous les ordres du tyran aux gros sourcils, Françoise finit par aller en cours, un peu obligée parce qu'elle allait recevoir de son professeur d'histoire « préféré » la note de son devoir. Elle-même estimait que c'était un pur c_hef d'œuvre_. Elle s'installa comme d'habitude à côté d'Isabel et celle-ci se fit un devoir de lui montrer les photos de petits enfants gambadant dans de vertes prairies bien mièvres qu'elle avait trouvé sur internet.

Je commence à mieux comprendre cette appellation de « trio terrible ». C'est comme le Bon, la Brute et le Truant mais avec la stalker, la nymphomane et la pédophile.

Alors qu'elle se penchait lascivement vers les photos en jetant de discrets coups d'œil parfaitement contrôlés aux garçons de la classe, elle entendit des filles chuchoter un peu plus loin en la regardant méchamment.

- Non mais vraiment, chuchota une première, quelle pouffe…

Awww. C'est mignon la solidarité féminine, j'en ai la larme à l'œil tiens.

-Sûr. Acquiesça la seconde, pas spécialement intéressée par la conversation.

- Vraiment, celle là il y a que le train qui lui est pas passé dessus. Finit une autre alors que le professeur entrait.

Malheureusement j'étais dedans.

Pas gênée par l'arrivée de son enseignant, Françoise leur répondit à voix haute, pleine de sous entendus.

- Si vous êtes tellement frustrées, commença-t-elle avec sa tête de perverse, je suis toujours là vous savez…

Sa phrase eut pour effet de déclencher les sifflements des mâles de la classe, accompagnés de cris et de hurlements de loups tout aussi grégaires. Ce que grand frère sourcils n'apprécia que très moyennement.

- Mademoiselle Bonnefoy, le fait que vous ayez d'excellentes notes dans ma matière ne veut pas dire pour autant que vous avez le droit de flirter en cours, je vous prierais donc de vous retourner à moins que vous ne vouliez manger de la craie.

Nooonnn ! C'est LUI le prof d'histoire ? Le grand frère d'Alice ? Le puceau de vingt-cinq ans qui vit dans le grenier de ses parents ? Mais épargnez moi, je vais crever de rire !

La classe se tût sous la menace de se prendre une brosse ou une craie dans la figure, ce qui lui permit de faire l'appel et de commencer à rendre les copies dans un silence quasi-religieux. Un élève plus impulsif que les autres se leva pour protester contre sa note, son devoir n'étant pas selon lui un ramassis d'inepties mais une fiction absolument géniale. Bien que plus petit que lui d'une bonne tête, le british ne se démonta pas et lui donna un grand coup de brosse dans la figure, ainsi qu'une charmante colle à faire d'ici peu.

Ce prof, il est comme le nouvel OMO. Petit mais puissant.

Il arriva enfin en face des deux jeunes filles et prit un grand soupir avant de tendre sa copie à Isabel.

- C'est juste… nul. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot, Puis en se tournant vers Françoise il afficha un petit sourire sarcastique, Comme d'habitude mademoiselle Bonnefoy vous avez dix-sept et non pas vingt. Comme d'habitude je vous ai retiré des points parce que vous finissez toutes vos phrases par « en accord avec la prophétie », que vous signez « votre patronne même si vous ne le savez pas encore » et Oh une nouveauté que vous m'avez laissé un petit mot personnalisé me demandant s'il serait possible d'échanger votre âme contre une exemption à vie de cours avec moi. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire je ne suis pas un démon et même si je l'étais ce n'est pas à votre âme que je m'intéresserais. Mais dîtes moi, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous pousser à écrire des choses aussi stupides ? Une tentative d'assassinat sur ma personne en me faisant mourir de rire ?

- Si c'est stupide et que ça marche ça veut dire que ce n'est pas stupide, dit elle tranquillement.

Cette nana. A un don. Pour dire des conneries. Non, vraiment.

A part multiples brosses, craies et objets non identifiés reçus dans la figure, la matinée de la française se passa plutôt calmement jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, d'habitude elle allait manger ce qu'elle se préparait dans les jardins de l'école, mais comme elle savait de par Jean, son cousin et paparazzi préféré, que Matthew et Alice mangeraient à la cafétéria, elle avait envoyé un message à Maria, comme quoi c'est là qu'elles iraient. La raison qui la motivait, c'était que Picardie n'avait pas voulu lui dire de qui elle était amoureuse. Il le savait forcément, ce type savait tout. Mais s'il refusait de lui dire, c'était parce que c'était un scoop, un vrai et qu'il voulait que personne ne le sache jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle s'étale dans les pages du journal de l'école.

Un collecteur de ragots professionnel, espion et journaliste. Charmant garçon. Qui est avec moi pour le brûler vif ?

Avec Maria et Isabel, elles prirent seulement un plateau repas et s'engouffrèrent dans la grande cafétéria où régnait un bruit assourdissant. Elles trouvèrent facilement Alice, assise en face de Canada, en train de rire en le voyant essayer de faire manger des légumes à son ours. Maria s'accrocha rapidement au bras du blond à lunettes tandis que les deux autres entouraient son homologue féminin.

On va enfin savoir qui, QUI a osé pervertir mon (tousse) innocente et adorable (tousse tousse) petite Alice !

- Mon cœur, commença Françoise, comment se fait-il que personne ne soit au courant ?

C'est vrai que la question peut se poser étant donné qu'ils sont dans un lycée, et que ledit établissement possède l'équipe de stalkerazzis la plus efficace de l'histoire de l'humanité. T'as payé une équipe de chevaucheurs de sangliers ? Une armée de mutants ? Ton prof d'anglais ?

- Au courant de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Mais de qui fait battre ton cœur mon lapin !

Elle soupira avant de répondre froidement.

- Redis-le encore une fois et je serais traumatisée à vie.

- Maiiis, gémit la française d'un air boudeur en tordant une couette entre ses doigts, grande sœur pourrait te donner des conseils….

La propriétaire de la mèche de cheveux se leva de table, exaspérée et battit prestement en retraite. Néanmoins, comme Matthew était resté en arrière (la faute à une huitre particulièrement collante qui manquait de l'étouffer) l'attention du trio se reporta sur lui. Il sursauta en sentant Françoise et Maria lui faire du pied, tandis qu'Isabel se penchait, faisant profiter la table de son décolleté.

Tu vois mon grand, faut voir le bon côté des choses, tu es remarqué par trois filles superbes. Après le mauvais côté des choses c'est qu'elles sont de grosses perverses dérangées du ciboulot qui vont te terroriser jusqu'à la crise cardiaque avant de festoyer sur tes restes et de jouer aux osselets avec ta carcasse. Paix à ton âme mon vieux.

Alors qu'elles allaient commencer l'interrogatoire, Francis se laissa choir à côté du canadien en soupirant théâtralement.

- Ahh, mesdemoiselles, si vous acceptiez de recueillir l'infortuné abandonné de ses amis que je suis, vous aurez ma gratitude éternelle.

Speech inutile vu qu'il s'est invité tout seul.

-Bien sur installe toi, l'enjoignit sa sœur, nous allions justement interroger Matthew que voici.

Semblant apercevoir le jeune garçon il se tourna vers lui, prenant sa face de violeur séducteur pour l'occasion et approcha dangereusement sa main du bas de son dos.

- Quel charmant garçon, susurra-t-il, je ne t'aurais pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Tu fais juste un peu le voyage avec lui vers l'école tous les matins mais sinon, nan vous ne vous connaissez absolument pas.

Alors que le canadien courbait l'échine dans l'espoir qu'en se faisant le plus petit possible tout le monde l'oublierait, un nouveau joueur entra dans l'arène en posa brutalement son plateau à la place précédemment occupée par Alice, un grand sourire au lèvre et une aura menaçente pour manteau.

Oh non. Oh non pas LUI !

- Hello Matvey, dit il avec son sourire enfantin, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Si. Lui.

Mais son malheur n'était pas finit pour autant. Attirés depuis l'autre bout de l'école par l'odeur du yaoi, Elizaveta Hedervary, Kiku Honda et Yu Min arrivèrent dans la salle et filèrent se cacher derrière un panneau de bois. Avec Jean caché derrière la bouche d'aération du plafond cela faisait que la (presque) totalité du club de journalisme avait les yeux braqués sur Matthew. Celui-ci se mit à trembler, et le narrateur à chantonner joyeusement.

Craquera ? Craquera pas ? Craquera ? Craquera pas ?

La main de Francis se fraya un passage à l'intérieur de son pantalon tandis qu'Elizaveta commençait à saigner du nez…

Craquera ? Craquera pas ? Craquera ? Craquera pas ?

Prusse serra plus fort le bras de du blond au point de lui faire un garrot en lançant des regards meurtriers vers son professeur d'anglais…

Craquera ? Craquera pas ? Craquera ? Craquera pas ?

Comme il baissait la tête, plus rouge qu'une tomate cramée, son professeur lui redressa le visage, déclenchant des cris chez Elizaveta (« GO SIR ! GOOO ! ») et une inspiration artisique soudaine chez Yu Min alors que Kiku et Jean mitraillaient.

Craquera ? Craquera pas ? Craquera ? Craquera pas ?

- Matvey ? Demanda doucement le russe, Become one with Russia da ?

Craquera ? Craquera pas ? Craquera ? Craquera pas ?

Elizaveta garda sa respiration en suspend, attendant la réponse du futur cadavre qui fut autrefois appelé Canada.

Craquera ? Craquera pas ? Craquera ? Craquera pas ?

Les autres opposants s'agrippèrent à ce qu'ils avaient en main.

Craquera ? Craquera pas ? Craquera ? Craquera pas ?

Alfred s'approcha…

Craquera ? Craquera pas ? Craquera ? Craquera pas ?

- Hoy Mattie ! Y'a…

Craque !

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! hurla le blond en s'échappant à la vitesse de l'éclair sous les regards déçus des harceleurs et celui, désappointé, de son frère.

…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Laisse vieux, vaut mieux pas chercher.

Sur le toit, alors qu'elle prenait le frais pour se calmer, Alice entendit un hurlement dont la voix lui paraissait familière. Ah oui Matthew. Après avoir eut cette révélation, elle se mit à courir à sa recherche, craignant qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit. Non pas du tout. C'était pour ne pas que ses parents lui hurlent dessus. Oui voilà. Elle finit par le retrouver au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, dans une salle abandonnée, les rideaux tirés. Il était appuyé contre le mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage contre le ventre de son ours qui lui tapotait doucement la tête pendant qu'il pleurait. L'homme de ménage à côté de lui, écroulé de rire, essayait vainement de le consoler entre deux éclats de rire.

Youhouuuu ! Et un personnage de traumatisé ! Un ! Qui danse la macarena avec moi ?

Alice s'assit à côté de lui et commença à parler sans grande assurance.

- Ca … ça va ? Puis elle se reprit, Non, visiblement non, je suis sotte. Enfinpasqueçam'intérêssec'estjuste…

Mais il ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase et se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer en racontant son histoire pendant que l'anglaise lui tapotait maladroitement le dos. Au fur et à mesure du récit, il pleura de plus en plus, laissant une Alice complètement désemparée.

Je sais ce que je vais lui offrir pour noël. « Les sentiments pour les nul », je crois qu'elle va en avoir un très grand besoin sous peu vu le scénario.

Alors que les pensées d'Alice se résumaient à « Merde, meeerde ! Mais je suis censée faire quoi moi ? » la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune garçon, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux aux prétendu héros qui avait en partie causé l'état de Mattie, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de lunettes et une expression très neutre.

- Jeffrey ! Clama l'anglaise comme s'il était le messie.

Mais non merde, dégage ! Je veux du désespoir et de la tristesse moi !

Comme s'il avait entendu le narrateur (yay !), il ferma la porte sans faire de bruit et reparti. Suivi en pensée par Alice qui commençait consciencieusement à murmurer des malédictions à son encontre.

Ouais ! Enfin un personnage aussi méchant que moi ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Un peu plus tard, il revint, les jointures des poings rouges et le visage toujours aussi froid. Il se tint quelques instants devant Matthew, le fixant attentivement. Celui-ci releva la tête et lui sourit travers ses larmes.

- Ah ! Jefferson ! Je suis content de te voir, mais je croyais que tu ne revenais pas avant Avril ?

Ledit américain rougit de manière instantanée avant de s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et de prendre sa main.

- Maddie, commença-t-il sérieusement, Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Épouse-moi.

Ah.

Hein ?

PARDON ?

Tous, y compris le narrateur suivirent à peu près le même raisonnement d'esprit, ce qui fit que quelques instants plus tard, le cubain se remit à parler, plutôt choquué.

- … C'est un garçon

Bien joué captain obvious on avait pas remarqué !

Celui à qui il parlait lui jeta le regard le plus meurtrier de l'histoire de l'humanité avant de parler.

- Fille.

Bon ben moi je conteste pas hein… Quoi ? Faut pas contredire un psychopathe !

- Erm … commença Alice, c'est ton … enfin ta ! Ta cousine ! se reprit elle en voyant son regard de tueur.

- Le mariage entre cousins est autorisé par la loi. Répondit-il.

-Mais…, tentèrent de concert Sylvio et Alice.

Il se contenta de leur faire son regard de tueur pour qu'ils se taisent avant de reprendre son visage neutre avant de se tourner vers Matthew.

- Tu … ils vont te lyncher tenta –t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Vrai. Quoi que je pense que même Anibal Lecter se pisserais dessus en croisant son regard donc il a pas grand-chose à craindre le bestiau.

- Non. Je les ai lynchés en premier.

…

Oh.

C'était pour ça les jointures rouges.

Sur ce coup là, Alice était un peu perdue. Remarque, voir Matthew sortir avec son cousin était plus normal que de le voir sortir avec une stalker, un professeur psychotique ou quoi que ce soit de cet acabit.

-Ben… Ben alors je veux bien, répondit Canada, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Parfait, dit simplement l'américain avant de le traîner dehors.

Après qu'ils soient sortis le cubain et l'anglaise se regardèrent.

- Bon bah on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il, On lance un band ?

- Déjà fait. répondit Alice en soupirant.

Bizarrement elle avait le sentiment que si les ennuis de son meilleur ami venaient de se terminer, les siens venaient tout juste de commencer.

* * *

><p>Chui désoléééééee ! Je sais que ce chapitre à deux semaines de retard et que j'ai promis de poster un chapitre par semaine mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes IRL, qui ne sont d'ailleurs toujours pas réglés, mais néanmoins je suis déjà en train d'écrire une fiche personnages qui comptera comme le deuxième chapitre en retard et qui sera posté ce soir ou demain. Et bien sur je reviendrais au post régulier en postant un autre chapitre (un vrai) à la fin de la semaine.<p>

au fait le film_ le cycliste et la sorcière_ existe réellement. Sans blague. J'étais absolument catastrophée en le voyant, je m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point on pouvait faire de la merde.


	4. Fiches personnages

Fiches personnages !

Bon, avant toutes choses, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je mette les fiches personnages dans l'ordre, elles viennent comme j'en ai envie.

**Alice Kirkland / 16 ans / première année de lycée/ 1-2**

Alice à un lapin, son meilleur ami est Canada, qu'elle a toujours connu. Lui et son frère sont les personnes auxquelles elle tient le plus au monde. Elle admire énormément son frère et tente de rentrer dans ses traces. Ses parents la laissent indifférente et son petit frère l'ennuie.

Elle est très mince, voire trop mince parfois, elle n'est pas endurante, faible et tombe souvent malade. Elle a les cheveux blonds et toujours ébouriffés qu'elle coiffe en couettes. Ses yeux sont vert prairie.

Elle joue très bien au foot et à atteint le niveau professionnel à la guitare électrique. Elle cuisine très mal, s'évanouit face à du sang, est complètement tsundere et ses notes sont moyennes. Elle est fascinée par l'occulte, son style est le punk.

Elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un mais Picardie refuse de dire qui c'est, ce qui est plutôt louche connaissant le type. Club de foot et de rock.

**Arthur Kirkland / 25 ans / Professeur d'histoire**

Il possède un chat, qu'il doit fréquemment empêcher de bouffer le lapin d'Alice. En dehors de sa sœur il s'entend très bien avec Tino et Berwald et est le meilleur ami de Suisse. Sauf que comme ils sont plus bornés que des mules ils refusent de l'avouer.

Il est fin, plus petit que la moyenne et a, comme le restant de sa famille, de très gros sourcils. Il a les même yeux que sa sœur mais ses cheveux ont des reflets verdâtres, la raison en sera expliquée dans le chapitre suivant.

Il est très poli et cultivé, a beaucoup d'humour et est affectueux même s'il ne le montre pas. Il est beaucoup plus tsundere que sa sœur et de plus il est agressif. Il est très nostalgique et a tendance à déprimer en pensant au « bon vieux temps ». Il a un faible pour ce qui est mignon et c'est lui qui anime le club d'escrime.

Oui je vais le mettre en couple avec quelqu'un et j'ai déjà laissé des indices (en fait j'ai bourré le chapitre précédent d'indices).

**Peter Kirkland / 11 ans / première année de collège / A-3**

C'est l'archétype du petit frère insupportable. Il est le seul des enfants Kirkland a ne pas avoir d'animal de compagnie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'est même pas capable de tenir en vie un poisson rouge. Ses meilleurs amis sont Seborgia, Raivis Galante, dans la même classe que lui et il considère Lily Zwingli comme sa petite amie, elle est d'ailleurs la seule avec qui il est supportable.

Pour l'apparence, ce n'est pas compliqué, il ressemble traits pour traits à son grand frère, sauf qu'il a les yeux bleus de sa mère et que pour l'instant il a une taille normale.

Il est insupportable, bruyant, malpoli, il jure tout le temps, est facilement effrayé mais se tient sage quand il est avec Lily. Il est très débrouillard, aventureux, c'est un ami loyal, il court vite (c'est pour ça qu'il participe au club d'athlétisme) et a d'excellent résultats scolaires.

**Raivis Galante / 11 ans / Première année de collège / A-3**

Raivis à deux frères, mais ils n'ont pas les mêmes noms de familles étant donné que sa mère s'est mariée plusieurs fois. Il est le voisin de palier du prof d'anglais et est terrorisé par celui-ci, qui le trouve adorable. Son meilleur ami est Peter.

Il est très petit, a les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds. Il est mignon comme un jouet à câliner, ce qui fait qu'il est souvent la cible de pédophiles.

Il est peureux, craintif et est souvent la tête de turc de ses camarades, mais Peter vient toujours le sauver, parce qu'il est super cool.

**Lily Zwingli / 11 ans / Première année de collège / A-1**

Elle a un grand frère, qui l'a élevée et qu'elle admire profondément. Sa meilleure amie est Wy et elle sort avec Peter.

Elle est très belle, en fait c'est la fille la plus belle du collège. Elle a de court cheveux blonds et des yeux verts sombres.

Très distinguée, elle parle peu et est très réfléchie. Elle aime Peter parce qu'il l'a fait rire, la traite comme sa princesse et la pousse à faire des bêtises, tout en faisant en sorte qu'il soit le seul puni après. Elle est majorette, tout comme Wy et Seborgia (il est venu parce que toutes les jolies filles y étaient).

**Vash Zwingli / 26 ans / Armateur**

Il surprotège sa petite sœur, son meilleur ami est Angleterre, bien qu'il refuse de l'avouer. Il est le confident de Rose Edelstein.

Il est à l'identique de sa petite sœur, la féminité en moins, les centimètres en plus.

Bien qu'il soit surprotecteur envers Lily il supporte Peter parce que ce dernier la protège à l'école. Il est méfiant, avare, il vise bien, ne peut pas supporter les gens en général et déteste les jumeaux espagnols (tu m'étonne)

**Matthew Williams / 16 ans / première année de lycée / 1-2**

Sa meilleure amie est Alice, qu'il a toujours connu. Il s'entend très bien avec l'homme de ménage du lycée et sort avec son cousin. Son autre cousin et sa cousine ont tendance à profiter de sa faiblesse quand ils le voient et que Jefferson n'est pas là. Néanmoins ce dernier le leur fait amèrement regretter après.

Il ressemble beaucoup à une fille, est très fin et beaucoup plus fort et endurant qu'il n'y parait. Il a les cheveux un peu longs pour un garçon et ondulés. Il porte des lunettes et un ours, Kumajirou, Kumatarou ou quel que soit son nom…

Il possède un système de défense remarquablement efficace qui le rend invisible à la plupart des gens et le peine beaucoup. Néanmoins certaines personnes, quand elles sont suffisamment mal intentionnées, arrivent à le voir. A ce moment là, son deuxième système de défense entre en marche et celui-ci est imparable, j'ai nommé : Jefferson Jones. Il est gentil, sensible, patient, passif, pleure pour un rien et laisse souvent les gens le mener pas le bout du nez. Très gourmand, il aime tout ce qui est sucré, étudie le français et est au club de hockey.

**Jefferson Jones / 17 ans / deuxième année de lycée / 2-2 (OC, CSA)**

La première chose à savoir sur lui est qu'il n'aime ni son frère, ni sa sœur, ni ses parents. Sans pour autant être rebelle, le reste de sa fratrie l'insupporte et il en veut à ses parents de l'avoir envoyé loin de Matthew. Il est tombé amoureux de ce dernier quand il avait 4 ans et l'a demandé en mariage avant même de savoir son nom, souvenir dont il est le seul à se rappeler. On lui a expliqué par la suite que son cousin était un garçon, on lui a _montré_ que son cousin était un garçon mais il n'est pas convaincu et lui achète souvent des cadeaux typiquement féminins. Récemment il semble avoir légèrement accepté le fait qu'il ne soit peut être/éventuellement pas une fille vu qu'il ne lui achète plus de robes.

Tout comme son jumeau, il est blond, a les yeux bleus mais ne porte pas de lunettes car il n'est pas un passionné des jeux vidéos, lui. Ils ont également la même force physique.

Jefferson a, en tout et pour tout, trois expressions : neutre, très heureux (Canada est le seul à l'avoir vu ainsi) et psychopathe, qu'il utilise quand les gens ne sont pas du même avis que lui. Il est terriblement borné et relativement pacifique, mais si jamais qui que ce soit touche/pense à/ regarde son petit ami, il n'hésite pas à lui en faire passer l'envie, homme ou femme. Il est sérieux et passe le plus clair de son temps à travailler. Il n'a pas de hobby particulier.

**Alfred Jones / 17 ans / deuxième année de lycée / 2-1**

Il ignore son jumeau la plupart du temps et le considère comme « la face obscure du héro ! ». Lui et Lindsey font comme s'ils étaient de faux jumeaux alors qu'ils ont un an d'écart, ils partagent tout, depuis leur affaires, jusqu'à leur caractère. Il aime ses parents et la réciproque est vraie, même s'ils lui reprochent quelques fois de ne pas agir assez comme son frère. Extraverti, ouvert, drôle, jovial et populaire, il à énormément d'amis et connait à peu près toute l'école.

Physiquement ? Un Jefferson hyperactif à lunettes avec plus d'expressions et un grand sourire.

Il est extraverti. Trop extraverti. Il est aussi exubérant, têtu, gamin, rêveur, il aime les films d'horreur bien que ça le terrorise, les films en général, sort souvent des répliques de films (ses préférées étant « un étranger est juste un ami que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré » et « Hasta la vista. Baby. »), Déleste ses responsabilités sur les autres et semble vouloir rester un ado toute sa vie. Tel Chuck Norris il ne s'intègre pas aux clubs, se sont les clubs qui s'intègrent à lui !

**Lindsey Jones / 16 ans / Première année de lycée / 1-1**

Sur le plan familial elle agi comme son « jumeau ». Quoi qu'elle aimerait bien que Jefferson fasse plus attention à elle, c'est pourquoi et l'embête souvent, voire vas abuser de la gentillesse de Canada. C'est un peu masochiste comme méthode mais ça marche.

Elle a des cheveux courts et châtains, mais la plupart du temps elle les décolore. Elle à les yeux bleus et une très grosse poitrine.

Pour le reste du monde, elle est la fille qu'on adorerait détester. Jolie, populaire, riche, capitaine des pompom girls, chouchou des professeurs, membre d'une famille unie et coqueluche des garçons, elle a tout pour elle. Mais en vrai elle manque de confiance en elle et se cache sous cette enveloppe, cherchant le moindre défaut avec un acharnement maniaque. Bien que ça soit vache, elle se défoule souvent sur les autres, sans penser aux conséquences. Du reste elle est comme son frère, joyeuse, bruyante, gamine, extravertie et insouciante.

**Francis Bonnefoy / 16 ans / première année de lycée / 1-1**

Il a un majordome, une mère flippante, un père inconnu au bataillon et pas mal de conquêtes. Ses meilleurs amis sont Gilbert et Antonio mais il se sent parfois un peu seul comme Gilbert part draguer Elizaveta ou une autre et qu'Antonio part draguer Romano. Il se rattrape donc en s'infiltrant dans leurs lits la nuit. Lui et sa sœur ne sont pas plus unis que ça. Ils sont juste de la même famille. Il s'entendent relativement bien mais cela ne va pas plus loin. Il a un pigeon voyageur qui s'appelle Pierre.

Francis est très beau, grand, les yeux bleus, les cheveux ondulés couleur or et il vénère sa barbe de trois jours comme son dieu, étant persuadé qu'elle détient à elle seule tout son sex-appeal et sa chance.

Sans qu'on sache pourquoi, les jumeaux français sont de gros obsédés sexuels, ne rechignant devant aucune relation (ou presque) ils ont toujours quelqu'un dans leur lit. Ils sont aussi très pompeux, flamboyants, élégants et excentriques.

**Françoise Bonnefoy / 17 ans / deuxième année de lycée / 2-1**

Même chose que pour Francis au plan familial, ses amies sont Isabel, Maria et, elle aimerait bien, Alice. Elle la trouve attachante même si elle reconnait que c'est un épouvantable tyran.

Contrairement à Francis qui pue le dragueur à dix kilomètres à la ronde, elle s'habille comme une demoiselle, c'est-à-dire des escarpins pas trop hauts, des jupes d'uniforme longues, des bas de soie, aucun décolleté, toujours des chignons et son inévitable étole. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de flirter.

Elles à tous les défauts et les qualités de son frère plus un : elle est observatrice, comme son frère, mais elle, elle réfléchit avant d'agir, et établit généralement des plans d'attaques. Elle aime bien jouer les entremetteuses. Elle est pompom girl et fait partie du club de rock.

**Gilbert Beilschmid / 16 ans / première année de lycée / 1-3 (Brandebourg)**

Il est l'aîné des enfants Beilschmid de trois minutes. Sa sœur et lui s'aiment beaucoup et comme ils ont tous deux une carrure plutôt androgyne, il suffirait à Maria de se couper les cheveux pour qu'on les prenne pour de vrai jumeaux. Mais elle aime trop ses cheveux pour faire ça. Il veut que son petit frère réussisse dans la vie et c'est pourquoi il refuse qu'il se prenne un travail à mi-temps et préfère qu'il reste focalisé sur ses études. Ses meilleurs amis sont Antonio, Francis et Gilbird. Il s'entend relativement bien avec Rose Edelstein et Elizaveta Hedervary, bien que ses relations avec Rose se bornent à lui pincer les joues et avec Elizaveta à se prendre sa poêle à frire dans la figure.

Gilbert est fin, mais néanmoins musclé. Il est plus grand qu'Antonio mais plus petit que Francis. Ses cheveux sont blancs, il a les yeux rouges et sa peau est très pale, ce qui fait qu'il évite de se mettre au soleil. Il ne va jamais à la plage, étant resté rose (ouioui rose) et pelé pendant une semaine après.

Il est borné, il se prends pour la personne la plus géniale du monde, il est lourd, fait des sous entendus viciés alors qu'il est incapable de parler à une fille (autre que sa sœur) pendant plus de trois minutes, il a un rire horrible, un sourire flippant, un canari qu'il pense être un aigle (mais personne n'ose lui dire que c'est juste un canari), ses occupations favorites sont boire, manger, dormir, actualiser son blog, faire de sales coups avec ses amis et faire de l'escrime, parce qu'il est très doué en la matière.

**Maria Beilschmid / 16 ans / Première année de lycée / 1-2 (Kaliningrad) **

Elle est la seule des trois à savoir pourquoi leur parents sont partis. Comme sont frère elle est surprotectrice envers Ludwig même si elle refuse de le dire comme ça, ce qui fait qu'ils se font souvent des missions commandos pour espionner Ludwig quand il est avec Félicia et lui donner des « super conseils » souvent particulièrement avisés et très réalisables.

Elle est très musclée, n'a pas énormément de formes et est plutôt androgyne, mais est tout de même jolie. Elle a un visage poupin, mais il est gâché par son sourire de psycho et un long trait blanc sous son œil droit, vestige de points de sutures. Ses yeux et ses cheveux sont de la même couleur que ceux de son frère mais ses cheveux lui arrivent aux hanches.

Maria voit toujours les choses du bon côté et pense être la fille la plus cool qui ai jamais existé. Elle aime se battre, boire comme un trou et est une vraie tueuse en histoire. Elle ne recule devant absolument rien quand elle est décidée et déteste son prof d'anglais, ce qui fait qu'elle sèche systématiquement ses cours. Quand elle est triste, elle ne le montre pas et peu déprimer sur de longues périodes sans que personne ne le remarque, parce qu'elle se trouve trop cool pour ça. Club de cuisine et de rock.

**Ludwig Beilschmid / 15 ans / Dernière année de collège / D-3**

C'est le cadet de la famille Beilschmid et aussi celui le plus protégé. Son meilleur ami est Kiku Honda, bien que parfois il se questionne sur ses activités et sort plus ou moins avec Félicia, ce que le frère de celle-ci apprécie moyennement. Très moyennement. Non, en fait il ne peut pas le voir en peinture.

Il est grand, musclé, à des cheveux blonds qu'il rabat toujours en arrière et les yeux bleus. Il porte des lunettes de repos.

Il est très raisonnable, sérieux, maniaque de la propreté et travailleur. Si Félicia et Kiku n'étaient pas la il passerait sa vie à travailler, mais l'italienne tient à cœur de le traîner un peu partout avec elle. Le pauvre Ludwig essaye donc à chaque fois de tomber malade au moins deux ou trois jours avant les soldes, mais manque de pot, elle fait une super infirmière et arrive toujours à le soigner avant.

Je précise que selon moi il porte des lunettes parce qu'il en porte dans le jeu et que si je me souviens bien, dans l'épisode de Noël à la world academy, il en met aussi donc je pense qu'il doit être légèrement myope. Il est au club de foot aussi.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo / 17 ans / Deuxième année de lycée / 2-3**

Antonio à… euh… combien déjà ? Bref, beaucoup de frères et sœurs. Beaucoup. Au moins une dizaine. Il a une sœur jumelle, Isabel avec qui il partage son… enfin sa _tendresse_ envers les enfants. Il travaille à mi-temps dans le même fast-food que Gilbert et Maria pour aider ses parents au niveau des frais, c'est d'ailleurs là qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Il sort avec Romano. Mais ne l'a pas encore mit au courant. Son ennemi juré est le prof d'histoire, il va fréquemment décorer sa voiture.

Il a un physique plutôt banal, des yeux et des cheveux marrons clair et il sourit toujours. Il a une musculature moyenne mais il court vite, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que sur le terrain de foot Alice ne peux pas le supporter (mauvaise perdante…).

Il est légèrement pédo, mais moins que sa sœur vu qu'il passe plus de temps à harceler Romano. Il est gentil, optimiste, serviable et têtu.

**Isabel Fernandez Carriedo / 17 ans / Deuxième année de lycée / 2-1**

Comme son frère, trop de frères et sœurs pour être proches. Elle travaille à mi-temps dans une librairie. Son hobby est d'espionner Raivis. Ou Lily mais c'est plus dangereux.

Elle a des formes de rêve, un beau visage et un décolleté vertigineux, ce qui la pousse à choisir une carrière de mannequin. Ses cheveux sont châtain foncés et lui vont jusqu'au épaules, elle a la peau toujours bronzée.

Isabel est une fille très sympathique, nulle à l'école, gentille et serviable … tant que vous avez plus de 15 ans. Sinon courrez.

**Félicia Vargas. / 14 ans / Troisième année de collège / C-2**

Elle sort avec Ludwig, à un grand frère avec qui elle se dispute souvent, néanmoins ils semblent très proches. Elle est très amie avec Elizaveta, Rose, Kiku et Gilbert.

Félicia est très jolie, maladroite, trouillarde, gaffeuse, amoureuse des pâtes, elle cuisine très bien, est très douée dans les arts et même en économie (ce qui ne se voit pas particulièrement au premier abord).

**Romano Lovino Vargas / 16 ans / Première année de lycée / 1-1**

Il est très protecteur envers sa petite sœur, et lui crie très souvent dessus. Il adore les tomates, parce qu'il semblerait qu'il ne les connaisse pas avant qu'Antonio ne les lui fasse découvrir

**Tino Vaïnämoinen-Oxtensierra / 24 ans / Conseiller d'éducation.**

Il est marié a Berwald, c'est un ami d'Arthur, il est gentil et très bavard. Il a l'art de perdre avec style et celui des sermons chiants.

**Berwald Oxtensierra / 26 ans / Professeur de mathématiques**

Il grogne plus qu'il ne parle, ce qui fait que ses élèves ne comprennent rien à ce qu'il dit. Néanmoins ils ont généralement tellement eur de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire qu'ils se débrouillent pour avoir de bonnes notes. En vérité c'est juste un gros bisounours. Il est de la même promotion qu'Arthur.

**Katya Braginskaya / 26 ans / Professeure de Littérature**

Connue de toute l'école et admirée des garçons pour avoir la poitrine la plus énorme de toute l'histoire de la création. Elle n'en reste pas moins une très bonne professeure. C'est la grande sœur d'Ivan, Ils ont aussi une petite sœur mais elle est restée avec leurs parents en Russie.

**Ivan Braginsky / 24 ans / Professeur d'anglais**

Selon Tino, il a l'innocence et la cruauté d'un enfant mais tout ce dont il a besoin c'est d'affection. Selon le reste du monde, c'est un taré psychotique, dont les élèves qui lui déplaisent on tendance à avoir des « accidents » dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Il trouve Raivis très mignon. Ce qui le terrorise.

Bon je sais Ivan en prof d'anglais ça le fait pas mais franchement, comment j'aurais pu lui faire dire « Become one with mother russia , da ?» Sinon ? Je sais que c'est hétalia mais il faut garder un minimum de crédibilité !

**EQUIPE DU CLUB DE JOURNALISME** (aussi appelés les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse par le reste de l'école)

**Yu Min / 14 ans / Troisième année de collège / C-1**

Taïwanaise passionnée par le dessin de gens nus. Elle dessine le plus souvent du yaoi, ce qui fait qu'elle s'entend bien avec Elizaveta. Elle a traumatisé Félicia après lui avoir demandé de se déshabiller pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner au dessin. Puis quand Ludwig est venu, elle lui a demandé la même chose. Depuis il n'ose plus l'approcher.

**Jean Picard / 15 ans / Dernière année de collège / D-2**

Il sait tout. Il est partout. On peut trouver le Janus Picardius dans le système d'aération de l'école, les poubelles de rue, les arbres, les buissons et tout autre endroit ou quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Il vend ses informations très chères et ne donne jamais l'exclusivité, même s'il vous dit le contraire. Tout ce qu'il trouve, voit, entends ou achète se retrouve dans le journal de l'école. Il se fait de l'argent en faisant chanter les autres élèves.

Personne n'est à l'abri ….

Je précise que ce n'est pas un OC, mais comme Taiwan il avait pas de nom humain, donc j'ai inventé.

**Elizaveta Hedervary / 16 ans / Première année de lycée / 1-3**

Amie d'enfance des jumeaux prussiens, elle est très garçon manqué et adore le yaoi. Non, elle vénère le yaoi. Ses meilleures amies sont Rose et Félicia.

**Kiku Honda / 15 ans / Dernière année de collège / D-3**

C'est un paparazzi, tout comme Jean, mais il prend surtout des photos avec son portable de temps en temps. Il préfère s'occuper de la rubrique cosplay.


	5. It's a small world

Bonjour les gens, alors déjà merci à **Asche** (Aschenputtel ?) pour son commentaire, moi ça me fait toujours plaisir étant donné que je review systématiquement même quand c'est mauvais (enfin soyons honnêtes, _surtout _quand c'est mauvais). Si vous avez fait attention à ce que je disais sur les personnages et que vous connaissez les scénarios classiques de fanfictions (j'ai pas envie de me faire chier, j'écris que pour le plaisir donc faut pas s'attendre à ce que je ponde des scénars' capillotractés) ben j'ai dévoilé toute la suite.

Maintenant que ça (ma vile manœuvre pour gagner des reviews, qui est stupide vu que j'écris que pour le fun et n'ai donc pas besoin de review. Mais si en fait) c'est fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

P.S : NE PRENNEZ RIEN DE CE QUE DIT LE NARRATEUR OU LES PERSONNAGES AU SERIEUX !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 : Iiiit's a~ sma~al world a~fter a~all...<p>

Oh purée… pas envie de bosser, pas envie de rien… Est-ce que je peux les insulter et dire à quel point je les déteste sans être d'une mauvaise foi totale ?

Non mais c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter.

Sans blague qu'est-ce qu'elle on toutes à se lever à pas d'heure ? Ah et puis là en plus c'est le tiercé, quarté, quinté plus : quatres de narrées, quatres de teubées. J'ai commencé par une anglaise dépressive à qui on devrait offrir de la cire pour sourcils, ensuite une albinos racaille qui fait une fixation malsaine sur un pauvre mec lequel sort avec son cousin parce qu'il a trop de succès auprès des tarés, suivie par une française nymphomane dont l'ambition pas-si-secrète est de dépuceler le plus de personnes possibles (beeuuuaaaahhh, chuis le rambo du cu* !) et pour finir une espagnole pédophile, doublée d'une imbécile heureuse qui a toujours un sourire _niais_ collé sur le visage. Mais bon, on ne peut pas avoir des pastèques à la place de la poitrine et un cerveau à la fois. Néanmoins je ne pense pas que cela l'entrave grandement pour son futur métier, l'univers glamour des mannequins étant principalement basé sur la capacité des personnes à se faire vomir, à sniffer de la coke et à se mouvoir avec la grâce d'un camion benne sur des tables pendant qu'on photographie leurs fesses. Mais passons.

Bon ben quand faut y aller…

Par un matin froid de novembre, dans une chambre qui sentait l'huile d'olive, plusieurs silhouettes dormaient paisiblement. La chambre était plutôt bien rangée, mais comme les affaires des huit jeunes filles ne tenaient toutes dans la seule armoire de la petite pièce elles avent dû faire de leur mieux pour caser un maximum de choses dans un minimum de place, tout en gardant de l'espace pour dormir et un coin à personnaliser. Le résultat était monstrueusement chaotique. Elles ne s'en inquiétaient pas outre mesure pourtant, ayant toujours vécu ainsi, au contraire elles trouvaient que cette atmosphère collait bien avec leur vie. La chambre, ou plutôt le dortoir, n'aurait pas été considérée comme exiguë si une seule personne y vivait, cette éventuelle inconnue l'aurait même trouvée plutôt spacieuse. L'ennui c'est qu'elles étaient trop nombreuses. N'ayant pas eu assez de place pour caser huit lits, elles avaient collé trois lits ensemble, dont un surélevé, pour y dormir à quatres, plus deux autres au dessus. Il y avait aussi deux hamacs pendus entre le mur et l'armoire mais un seul était occupé presque tous les soirs, le second n'étant utilisé que pour les vacances, lorsque la plus âgée revenait de sa fac de lettres. Par respect, elles l'avaient laissé accroché. Et aussi parce que leur grande sœur les avait menacées de mort mais ça ne compte pas.

Au milieu des quatres filles qui dormaient ensembles, respectivement de cinq, onze, deux et dix-sept ans, la plus jeune ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, s'étira autant que son petit corps le permettait avant de se lover de nouveau contre le ventre d'une de ses sœurs. Elle gardait son regard vif pourtant, fixé sur le réveil. Elle attendit patiemment, sans bouger ni faire de bruit, ce qui était remarquablement étonnant pour une fillette de cet âge. Au bout d'un moment elle s'assit sur son arrière train, se cramponnant à sa peluche. Et elle se mit à pleurer.

Je pourrais vous dire qu'elle pleurait doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses sœurs, pour qu'elle ne sachent pas qu'elle était malheureuse d'être la dernière, pour qu'elle ne sachent pas qu'elle était triste que tout le monde la prenne de haut, pour qu'elle ne sachent pas que malgré son jeune âge elle avait déjà compris que le monde était un endroit horrible, pour qu'elles ne sachent pas qu'elle était faible. Mais je ne le dirais pas parce qu'en vérité ses couinements tenaient plus de la truie qu'on égorge au milieu d'une chorale de chats à la queue écrasée par une grue et n'avaient pour seul but que de réveiller toute la maison parce qu'il était cinq heure du matin, et qu'elle avait décidé que son rôle de chieuse démarrait à cinq heure du matin pour finir à cinq heure du soir. Voilà.

Elle est cool cette gosse, par contre si elle pouvait arrêter de crier comme ça ce serait bien…

Ennuyées par le bruit, les filles se mirent respectivement à jurer, grogner, se lever, tomber d'un hamac en hurlant des insultes, répondre aux grognements des garçons au dessus d'elles, hurler de frustration entre deux oreillers et jeter des objets contre la chose qui selon toute évidence était capable de respirer tout en criant. Finalement, Isabel réussi à lancer un magasine pour adolescentes pré-pubères dans la bouche de la hurleuse, ce qui la fit se taire quelques secondes à cause de l'étonnement avant qu'elle ne recommence à jouer les sirènes de camion de pompiers, le bruit étant atténué par la revue. Quelques secondes plus tard, leur mère entra rapidement dans la pièce, portant déjà son uniforme de femme de ménage, des bagages sous les yeux et un air particulièrement blasé, fourra l'enfant sans cérémonie dans ses bras avec un biberon de lait chaud puis sortit sans un mot. Elles soupirèrent d'aise et décidèrent de concert de se rendormir. C'était sans compter sur la préado de onze ans à qui appartenait le torchon pour jeune fille en fleur sur lequel le bébé avait bavé, laquelle était en train d'insulter Isabel de tous les noms pour avoir abîmé ses affaires.

Après dix bonnes minutes, quand les deux se furent mordues et griffées suffisamment pour finir de réveiller toute la maison, un désordre immense commença dans l'immeuble, tout le monde se battant pour utiliser la salle de bain, emprunter tel ou tel vêtement, manger un nombre respectable de tortillas et obtenir une place dans le vieux pick-up de Sylvio, qui ne pouvait pas prendre plus de dix personnes et encore en se serrant.

J'ai comme un doute là, Isabel a _jeté des objets_ à la figure d'un _poupon_ ? Elle à _griffé_ et _mordu_ une gosse de _dix ans_ ? Pas que je me plaigne mais … elle est pas censée être _pédophile_ ?

Alors qu'elle marchait avec son jumeau pour rejoindre leur bien connu groupe de malades, ils se mirent à discuter des traits qu'ils trouvaient mignons chez les enfants (oh non pitié …) ils énoncèrent entre autre l'innocence, la candeur, la gentillesse (t'as vu ta sœur ?), la douceur de leur peau (comme la gamine couverte d'acné qui t'as mordue ?) leur bouille tendre (que j'ai souvent très envie d'écraser à coups de pelle) et leurs joues si tendre qu'on pouvait étirer, toucher, câliner (Plutôt crever !)… Mais ils agréèrent néanmoins sur le fait que sur leur vingt frères et sœurs aucun n'avait ces dites qualités.

_**COMBIEN ?**_

Déjà que je dois me retenir d'assassiner un seul gosse quand j'en vois un, mais alors vivre avec toute une colonie ? Mais c'est une invasion ! Ils ont pas appris à les noyer quand ils étaient petits ? Pis Isabel, faut pas laisser tes parents se reproduire comme des lapins, je sais qu'avec toute vos conneries catholiques faut pas utiliser de contraceptions ou d'avortement mais tout de même ! Ca se castre ces trucs là ! Quoi ? Pourquoi vous reculez tous comme ça ? Dîtes que je me parfume au Bordeaux Chesnel numéro cinq tant que vous y êtes !

Arrivés au groupe de dingues, Isabel vit tout de suite que Maria était enfermée dans sa bouderie. Se renseignant auprès de Ludwig elle apprit que la prussienne boudait depuis la veille. Il avait demandé pendant qu'elle couinait sur qui elle allait faire une fixation malsaine maintenant que Matthew avait un petit ami/garde du corps doué d'une force surhumaine et prêt à la massacrer. Elle avait grogné un peu et n'avait plus rien dit depuis mais pour plus de sécurité personne n'avait touché à ce qu'elle avait préparé ce matin.

La connaissant elle aurait pu les droguer avec cette jolie réserve de lsd qu'elle avait préparé avec amour pour mon hulk canadien favori. N'empêche c'est vrai, qui elle va espionner maintenant ? Non parce que vu son bel œil au beurre noir Matie est tranquille pour un moment, alors qui est le suivant ? Vous croyez qu'elle pourrait faire une fixette sur le prof russe ? Je VEUX voir la gueule de ce type terrorisé, ça doit être trop bon ! Quoi que non il la tuerait avant.

Cela fit rire Isabel, étant atrocement juste. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle agissait bien pire que l'albinos quand il s'agissait d'enfants, elle se dit que le prochain serait vraiment à plaindre.

… Mais elle pourrait déclencher l'apocalypse zombie pour ressusciter et le bouffer par amour ! Et si c'en était déjà un ? SAINT BETHOVEEN LE CLEBARD AIDE NOUS ! BENIS NOUS AVEC TA BAVE !

Um…

Excusez-moi.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, rejoints peu à peu par les autres pour taquiner la présumée zombie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent Alice de loin. Soudainement, le visage de l'albinos s'éclaira.

« Hey Alice ! »

Elle se retourna, montrant par la même une écharpe monstrueuse, remontée jusqu'à son nez et fit un signe amical à Maria, paraissant contente de la voir. Laissant le reste de la bande sous le choc d'avoir vu l'anglaise paraître contente et être amicale envers quelqu'un autre que Matthew, elle attendit que la prussienne la rejoigne et elles se prirent mutuellement par le bras avant de discuter. Décidant que, vraiment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Romano décida de poser la question que tout le monde se posait.

« Eh Rosbeef, depuis quand la psycho et toi vous arrivez à aligner trois phrases sans vous jeter à la gueule pour savoir si la tarée joue bien ou pas ?

'Faut pas se demander pourquoi j'ai décidé que c'était mon meilleur pote. On pense toujours à la même chose.

- Depuis que hier soir, Commença Maria en jetant un regard noir au reste de sa fratrie, mes frères m'ayant poignardée dans le dos je suis allée sur le site de discussion du lycée et nous étions les deux seules connectées.

- Elle a parié que je m'endormirais avant elle, continua Alice d'une voix rauque, j'ai accepté le défi et on a parlé toute la nuit.

La perverse-zombie hocha joyeusement la tête avant de continuer en criant comme d'habitude (moi je dis, c'est un zombie ! Ils sont tous sourds !)

- Et on s'est trouvées pleins de points communs ! On a les mêmes gouts musicaux,

Horribles.

- …Le même style vestimentaire, poursuivi l'anglaise

Une véritable diarrhée visuelle.

-… Le même humour,

Alice à de l'HUMOUR ? On est en 2012 là c'est ça ? C'est la fin de monde ?

-… Les mêmes hobbies,

Glander sur l'ordi jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement vous force à vous endormir dessus ? Très sain.

-… La même tendance à tomber malade, continua la zombie.

Fait immédiatement prouvé par l'anglaise qui se mit à tousser, forçant l'albinos à conclure.

- … Et toutes les deux des peines de cœur ! Puis elle s'adressa à Alice, Hey t'es sure que tes vieux auraient pas pu te faire un mot pour que tu reste chez toi ?

Elle lui fit un sourire forcé

- Mes parents s'en fichent du moment que j'ai la moyenne, c'est mon frère qui menace de me tuer si je n'assiste pas à ses cours.

- Ca craint, tu vas crever avant la deuxième …

Francis la coupa tout en passant ses bras autour de leurs épaules, ouvertement dragueur

Citez-moi un seul moment de sa vie ou ce type ne pense pas à quelque chose touchant plus ou moins à sa version tordue de l'amour ?

-_ Mesdemoiselles_, commença-t-il, la mer est pleine de poissons, pourquoi s'attarder à un saumon quand vous pouvez avoir un esturgeon hmm ?

Parce que pêcher de l'esturgeon est illégal ?

Ce à quoi elles lui répondirent d'aller voir si l'herbe était plus verte de l'autre côté de la ville, en moins poli.

- oh vous me blessez … dit-il aux jeunes filles tandis que Matthew et son petit ami aussi expressif qu'un mur faisaient leur apparition au détour d'une allée.

Le reste du trajet se passa de façon habituelle, hormis le canadien, qui maintenant qu'il était certain que personne n'allait se jeter sur lui pour le violer, se montrait plutôt bavard.

TROP ! Il a jamais entendu dire qu'il callait mieux se la fermer et passer pour un abruti plutôt que l'ouvrir et ne laisser aucun doute à ce sujet ?

Contrairement à ce que Maria avait prédit, Alice ne s'endormit pas de la journée, ne mourut pas et ne s'évanouit pas non plus. Cependant comme elle affichait la même tête qu'un zombie pas frais au réveil, ses professeurs s'inquiétèrent de son état de santé de la plus gentille des façons : c'est-à-dire en pariant sur l'heure où elle finirait par collapser. Comme le professeur conseiller de son club avait parié trois paquets de café qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas, il lui permit d'aller se reposer. D'habitude elle aurait refusé en disant qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, mais elle ne s'appelait pas Olivier Tom, ne pouvait pas jouer avec une pneumonie et accepta donc avec soulagement. Elle pensa rentrer chez elle au chaud pour squatter la machine à chocolats chauds de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'elle avait encore le club de rock. Où elle serait obligée de faire chanter la prussienne et sa voix digne d'un bruit d'ongle sur un tableau noir à sa place et de jouer assise pour ne pas partir sucrer les fraises.

La vie était injuste.

Elle se dirigea en trainant les pieds vers la salle à la décoration digne des pires œuvres de Jackson Pollock, tout en se mouchant fréquemment. Au détour d'un couloir, elle vit son professeur d'anglais de dos en train de refaire son lacet. Par un réflexe salvateur elle fit demi-tour à toute vitesse pour se cacher derrière le mur avant de se boucher hermétiquement le nez et la bouche pour éviter de faire du bruit. Commençant à se sentir partir, elle glissa lentement par terre et respira à fond en fermant les yeux pour éviter de défaillir à deux mètres de la terreur du lycée. Elle l'entendit se lever et s'éloigner lentement. Elle dû cependant attendre quelques instants avant de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux en étant sûre de voir clairement.

Et effectivement elle y voyait clair. Elle voyait nettement la face souriante de son professeur à une vingtaine de centimètres de la sienne.

- Pourquoi vous êtes si près ? Cria-t-elle en proie à la panique avant de se rendre compte de la bourde qu'elle venait de faire.

Tu devrais commencer à établir des règles de survie, ou au moins éviter les comportements suicidaires. Non parce que là il fait la même tête qu'Hitler s'il avait été un chaton.

Le russe se contenta de garder son sourire figé de Chucky et de la soulever à bout de bras par les épaules pour la remettre debout.

- Tu es au club de rock da ? demanda-t-il joyeusement

Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne pouvait pas. Son frère était prof, ils avaient beau pas pouvoir se voir en peinture s'il essayait de faire quoi que ce soit Arthur porterait plainte. Ces certitudes se fragilisèrent légèrement quand il lui broya les épaules.

- Da ? Demanda-t-il, lui faisait soudainement penser à Hannibal Lecter

Hurle ! Bouge ! Non mais tu fous quoi là t'es pas en guimauve, bats toi merde ! Montre lui que t'es pas une soumise !

- Herrm … oui ? Tenta-t-elle

… Je te parle plus.

- Vous n'avez pas encore de conseiller ?

Mue par un je ne sais quoi de courage ou d'instinct de survie qui lui restait elle répondit sans ciller ni hésiter.

- Si, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Vous devriez demander à Françoise, c'est elle qui s'occupe de la paperasse.

Bravo ma fille ! Envoie le tabasser quelqu'un d'autre ! Comme ça t'aura le temps d'aller refaire ta vie dans la jungle Palombienne, je suis sur que tu t'entendras bien avec le marsupilami. Sans dire quoi que ce soit il lui reposa doucement les pieds par terre et partit. Alice resta quelques instants sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer avant de courir comme une dératée jusqu'à la salle du club.

- QUI EST NOTRE CONSEILLER ? hurla-t-elle en se prenant un seau d'eau placé au dessus de la porte.

Dans la pièce, Maria commença à rire hystériquement, contente que sa blague ait marché et Françoise s'approcha dangereusement tandis qu'Isabel écrivait au marker sur les murs.

Tu sais que tu pourrais presque lancer une mode ? Les seaux comme chapeaux, ça pourrait être cool non ? … D'accord je sors.

- Oh c'est très spirituel Maria, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Extrêmement subtil aussi.

Elle donna un bon coup sur la tête de Françoise lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour lui ôter ses vêtements avant de reposer sa question, respirant longuement.

- Qui est le professeur qui nous sert de conseiller ?

- Pourquoi on aurait besoin d'un prof ? Ricana Maria T'es déjà là pour faire le tyran.

Vrai.

- On est obligées d'en avoir un si on veut être considérée comme un club à part entière, expliqua Françoise. Mais on n'en est pas un, on est juste un groupe, pourquoi on aurait besoin d'un conseiller ?

Pour vous protéger d'un serial killer.

- Parce que le professeur Braginsky n'a demandé si on en avait un ?

Pareil.

Il y eut un court silence qu'Isabel coupa en rangeant son feutre.

- Peut être qu'il s'inquiète pour nous ? Dit-elle naïvement. Ca ne serait pas si mal de l'avoir comme conseiller, il sourit tout le t…

-Non, coupa sèchement Maria. Plutôt crever.

C'est bien ma grande, continue comme ça. Toi t'as des chances de survivre à ce lycée.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on en trouve un ou on est mal… dit elle en s'écroulant dans le canapé défoncé qu'Isabel avait récupéré on-ne-sait où.

Ayant subitement l'impression d'étouffer, elle commença à enlever son écharpe, s'emmêlant avec.

… Par contre pour Alice j'ai un doute.

Charitable (ou pas ?) Françoise s'assit à côté d'elle et l'aida à enlever son écharpe et à desserrer sa cravate. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres.

- Les filles ? Vous pouvez me rendre un service ?

Euh je le sens pas là …

- Ouais pourquoi pas ? répondit Maria.

- Commande et j'obéis, rit Isabel.

- Allez cueillir du gazon.

…

Hu ?

Après deux minutes d'incompréhension elles se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules et sortirent. Françoise attendit que le bruit de leurs pas ait disparu pour parler.

- De qui t'es amoureuse ?

Ah c'est juste pour ça, moi qui commençait à m'inquiéter pour le pucelage d'Alice…

- J'ai de la fièvre, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid et j'ai mal à la tête alors laisse moi me reposer et ferme la. Merci.

La française rit un peu, ce qui eut pour mérite de faire grogner sa camarade avant de commencer à la déshabiller. L'anglaise lui gifla la main méchamment. Enfin le plus méchamment possible avec la force d'un poulet à l'agonie et la tension artérielle d'un paresseux dans le coma.

- Non mais ça va pas ? S'offusqua-t-elle, Dégage !

- Tu dis que tu as chaud et que tu as froid, dit-elle la voix comme un ronronnement, alors je t'enlève tes vêtements et les miens et je te tiendrais chaud à ma manière…

Bonjour les enfants ! C'est l'heure de votre émission préférée : Apprenons l'anglais avec Alice !

- Go away ! Whore ! Fucking froggie! Don't touch me you slut!

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne dis rien ? Et bien c'est parce que je suis un horrible pervers. Voilà. Sinon quelqu'un a du pop corn ?

Tandis qu'Alice s'était évanouie à cause de la fièvre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Isabel et Maria traînant Arthur à l'intérieur.

- On a pas trouvé de gazon mais on a trouvé un profes…

Ils se regardèrent tout les cinq quelques secondes avant que Françoise ne brise le silence en souriant.

- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je suis occupée donc si vous pouviez passer plus tard ça m'arrangerait.

C'est fou ce qu'elle arrive à garder son assurance devant le frère de celle qui est évanouie et à moitié déshabillée entre ses griffes…

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis qu'une monstrueuse bosse grossissait à vue d'œil sur la tête de la française, qui gisait dans un coin au cas où vous vous demanderiez, le professeur le plus haï de l'école avait recouvert sa petite sœur de sa veste et était en train de s'autoproclamer chef. Enfin conseiller.

- Vous savez pas jouer ! Opposa Isabel

- C'est moi qui ait appris à Alice à jouer de la guitare, je joue à un niveau que vous ne pourrez jamais ne serait-ce qu'espérer atteindre.

Il a les chevilles d'Hillary Clinton ou quoi ?

- Vous avez un balai tellement profondément enfoncé dans le cul qu'il vous sort par les yeux. Ricana l'albinos.

- Dites moi vous êtes stupide ou vous le faites exprès ? Lâcha-t-il excédé

Attention il se sent plus ! Planquez vous les filles ça va péter !

- Mes parents dirigent une belle entreprise et sont le stéréotype même de la famille ennuyeuse et traditionaliste qui veut léguer son empire au fils aîné, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai fini prof c'est parce que je me suis conduit comme un petit merdeux pendant toutes mes année de lycée ! Dit-il en jetant une photo sur la table.

Elles se penchèrent pour regarder, rampèrent dans le cas de Françoise, ce qu'Arthur estimait être la photo la plus embarrassante de sa vie.

Sur le photo on voyait cinq adolescents, tous à peu près de l'âge des jeunes filles, en train de jouer respectivement de la guitare, de la batterie, de la basse et du clavier. Quand elles les reconnurent elles se mirent à éclater de rire. Faut dire, il y avait de quoi. Le garçon au clavier portant une tenue rose et moulante à paillettes n'était autre que leur terrifiant professeur de mathématiques, celui qui souriait à la batterie avec la coupe new wave qui le faisait ressembler à un chou-fleur était l'épouvantable russe hantant leurs cauchemars, à la basse il y avait un garçon en costume de monstre couvert de symbole satanistes qu'elles identifièrent comme le tout gentil et tout mignon conseiller d'éducation, le premier guitariste était normal, mais l'apothéose était atteinte avec le dernier membre, serré dans un pantalon en cuir moulant, un collier de chien plein de piques autour du cou, un t-shirt à moitié déchiré, des sourcils lui mangeant la face et des cheveux verts fluo.

Trois mots. Groupe. De. Tapettes. Vous avez un double ? Histoire que je le garde pour quand j'aurais besoin de me bidonner un bon coup.

Elles rirent tout ce qu'elles pouvaient sous les soupirs et les regards agacés du professeur qui rangeait la photo alors qu'elles pouffaient en se chuchotant entre elles.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Finit-il par lâcher. Je vous ai prouvé que je n'étais pas coincé non ?

- Ben on se disait que ça expliquait que vos cheveux sont couleur chiasse maintenant !

Don Quichotte avait un balai.

Le roi Arthur avait Excalibur.

James Bond avait les gadgets.

Le Kirkland moderne a des brosses. Et elles font MAL.

* * *

><p>-Uwaaaah ! Plus que 10 jours avant la rentrée ! (La mienne en tout cas).<p>

- En écrivant ce chapitre je me suis demandé si les pédophiles étaient bien de cette planète pour préférer les gremlins aux adultes. J'ai eu énormément de mal à leur trouver des points positifs.

- _Je. Peux. Pas. Blairer. Les. Gosses._

-Vous avez déjà été à un table où le plus âgé à part vous a 7 ans, où tous plats sont en formes de nounours ou de canards avec des portions microbiennes, où il y a pas de pinard (ARRRGHHH) et où tout le monde couine tout le temps ?Et que vous pouvez _**sentir**_ l'odeur d'alcool qui vient de la salle d'à côté (RAAAAHHHH) ?

- Y'a pas mieux comme test de résistance au suicide.

- Néanmoins je ne peux qu'idolâtrer ma petite sœur depuis qu'elle a dit à ma mère que Laura Ingalls était une chieuse. Elle tient de moi.

- J'ai remarqué que si la plupart des gens reprenaient le 5 septembre, moi je reprends le 31 aout… Donc plus de post sur aucune de mes fanfics après ce jour avant les prochaines vacances. Mais avant ce jour il y aura, comme promis, au moins sept chapitres de parus en tout.

**-AU fait c'est le dernier chapitre où je montrerais tout le trajet matinal, étant donné que maintenant vous devriez connaitre tous les personnages principaux, la plupart du reste se passera en cours, pendant ou après, ou lors des jours fériés.**


End file.
